A Strong Bond, Sesshomaru and Rin
by Mirokufangirl229
Summary: This is a story after the final act through Rin's eyes. Please ENJOY! Getting Closer to the end of the book! Please give me feedback! I would really appreciate it! :)
1. Birthday Girl

A Strong Bond, Sesshomaru X Rin

Five years have passed since I have been living with Miss Kaede. Its been really peaceful. Sometimes, I do miss Lord Sesshomaru, but he always come to see me once and awhile. Maybe one day… I will travel by his side again, for good…

Chapter 1

Birthday Girl

Rin woke up to the sweet smell of Miss Kaede's cooking. She yawned and stretched out her stiff muscles to wake them up. "Ah, good morning child."  
Kaede said, smiling at Rin. "Ah Miss Kaede, I am not a child anymore." "Oh that's right, ye are sixteen today. Don't think I didn't forget." Kaede served Rin her breakfast then went into the closet to get something. "What are you doing?" "This is your birthday gift. I was saving it until this day."  
"What is it?" "Why ask? Why don't ye open it?" The kind old women smiled at the girl. Rin unwrapped the box to find a beautiful butterfly clip, with pink roses in the middle. "Wow is this really for me?!" "Of course, who

else?" "Oh Miss Kaede, its wonderful! It will go great with the Kimono Lord Sesshomaru got me back then." "Oh? So ye have finally grown into it I see." "Yes! I hit a growth spurt! Isn't it wonderful?!" "Yes, why don't ye wear it today? After all, isn't Sesshomaru coming later today?" "Oh, but I cannot do chores in it, the cloth will be ruined." "Ah, take the day off. Why don't ye see what Kohaku is up too?" "OH Kohaku is here?!" "Yes, he arrived last night. He seemed very tired." "Is he at Lady Sango's house?"  
"Possibly, go child. I am sure he wants to see ye." "Oh thank you Miss Kaede!" Rin hugged the old women and got dressed in her new Kimono, along with the new hair clip she had just received. She couldn't wait to see Kohaku again!

Later at the "Crazy Residence" lol

"Girls! Get off you brother, he is not a mat!" "AWW Come on dad he likes it!" "Ark! Can't breath!" "Uh sister, you don't mind if I step out do you?"  
"No, not at all." "KOHAKU!" 'That voice, could it be?' Kohaku thought.  
Kohaku ran out to find Rin running toward him. "Rin! Is it truly you?!"  
Kohaku caught up and hugged Rin "It's been far too long Rin." "Yes, yes it has." "Hey Miroku look." "Hey, it seems him and Rin are very close." "Ah, my brother has grown" "It would seem that way." "DAAAD! SISTER SAYS I HAVE NO MIND!" "Its true, you don't." "I'LL KILL YOU!"  
"Miroku.." "I know, I know. Girls, calm down." "SHE STARTED IT!"

Sango looked at Kohaku talking to Rin. 'Finally, my brother can have a normal teenage life.'

Down by the lake..  
"So, I heard it's your birthday today." "Yes, I am sixteen now." "That is great, I see you have finally grown into your gifts Sesshomaru gets you all the time." "Yeah, all three kimono's fit me perfectly now." "That's great, oh I got you something too." Kohaku pulled out a gold bracelet with a ornamental feather on the end of it. Rin was speechless! "Kohaku, I don't know what to say." "You don't have to say anything, ha-ha." "How could you afford such a gift?" "Well, there has been a lot of demons running

around lately, money has been good." "Oh, that's great Kohaku, well, not for the villagers though I -" "It's ok, I get what your trying to say." Kohaku smiled and laid down on the grass to watch the clouds. As Rin joined him, she spoke once again. "When are you leaving?" "Oh, in two days. Why do you ask?" "Well, Lord Sesshomaru never stays that long. He stays for an hour or two then leaves." "Well, he wants you see what living with humans is like. I mean you were on your own for awhile there, then you started

living with Lord Sesshomaru. He is a demon, not a human. He wants you to see what its like, to live a normal life." "Kohaku, I don't want a normal life, I want to live with Lord Sesshomaru." "Rin, what are you trying to say?"  
Rin sat up and put her new bracelet on. "What I am saying is, I want to make Sesshomaru happy. I want him to live a normal life, with me."  
"Rin, what are you trying to say?" "I want to be Lord Sesshomaru's one and only companion. Until the day I die." "Rin, why?" "Simple, I love Lord

Sesshomaru, and I'm going to help him to love me too." "Hmm, I see. Well if you change your mind, look me up." Kohaku got up and kissed Rin's forehead. He then made his way back to his sister and brother in law's house. Rin smiled and went back to Miss Kaeade's house to wait for Lord Sesshomaru. What she didn't know, was that Sesshomaru's heart was already tied to hers.


	2. Rin's Request, Sesshomaru's answer

Chapter 2

Rin's Request, Sesshomaru's answer.

It was late, Rin paced across the floor in Miss Kaede's hut. The old women sighed and spoke. "Rin, go to sleep. Perhaps Sesshomaru will come tomorrow." "Oh Miss Kaede, this always happens." Rin sat on her futon

and sighed. She clenched her fists in anger, it was her first time actually being cross at Lord Sesshomaru. " He always says he comes on that day, then shows up 3 days later. I am sick of it sometimes!" "Child, he will come. Get some rest, ok?" "Yes Miss Kaede." Rin laid down on her futon, she turned on her side and fell asleep.

6 AM

Rin woke up, dawn was slowly approaching. She sat up and stared out the window in sadness. "Did he forget?" "As if I would." Rin gasped and turned around, there was Sesshomaru clutching Bakusaiga in his hand sitting in the corner. "Lord Sesshomaru you came!" Rin hugged the dog demon in

happiness. 'His fur is as warm as it always was.' She thought, burying her face in his chest. "Must you be so clingy?" Sesshomaru asked putting his arm around the sixteen year old. "I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru, I just really missed you." "Heh, I can see that." Sesshomaru replied, pulling the girl away. "Get dressed and meet me by the creek, we need to talk." "Oh, ok."

The Creek

" I see you can fit in that gift I gave you." "Yes, I fit into the other two as well." "Well, are you happy here Rin?" "Yes, its peaceful. Although, it saddens me sometimes." "Why? Your finally safe and far away from danger. What else could you possibly want from me?" Sesshomaru asked, bearing a cross and slightly annoyed face. "Don't you get is Lord Sesshomaru? I want you." "What are you trying to say Rin? Why don't you spit it out already so I can leave." He stood up and clutched his sword, ready to leave yet again. "Lord Sesshomaru please don't leave me behind again!" Rin fell

to her knees and started to cry. "Lord Sesshomaru, I'm in love with you! I don't want anything else but to be by your side! You and you alone are my everything!" Sesshomaru's eyes nearly popped out of his eye sockets.

'Why must she say those words? Uhh my chest, what is this sensation? No, it cannot be, do I share the same feelings?!' Sesshomaru thought, clutching his chest. He then dragged his claw on his cheek. 'What is this? Am I sweating? NO, these are tears! Curse you father, I truly do love this girl.

What must I do?' "Will you not answer me? Am I no longer important?"

"Tell me Rin, if you do end up leaving with me once again, what is it you desire?" "I want to bear you sons and daughters. Will you accept? Or throw me away and forget everything you have done for me." Rin cried even more now, as bitter as Sesshomaru was, he did not want to cause her sadness, especially since it was Rin.

He clutched Rin in his arms and gave her his answer. "If this is what you truly want, when you become the age of 18, your wish shall come true." "Oh Lord Sesshomaru! Do you truly mean it?!" "Yes, but in the next 2 years I want you to train under Kohaku and become a demon slayer like him.

I want you to be strong, so you don't become a burden." "Oh Lord Sesshomaru thank you! I promise you, I will become strong!" "Good, now close your eyes, I'm going to give you your sixteenth birthday gift." "Oh ok." Rin closed her eyes and held out her hand, waiting for her gift.

Sesshomaru smirked and crashed his lips against hers. She was speechless! She got to have her first kiss! The best part, was that it was Lord Sesshomaru who she got to share it with. From that moment on, she got to stay in Sesshomaru's arms all morning. 'This is great' She thought, cuddling up closer to Sesshomaru. 'I can't wait to be his wife.' She buried her face in Sesshomaru's fur and smiled. He was all she ever wanted, as for Sesshomaru, he was just as happy as she was.


	3. Rin, Kohaku's Apprentice

Chapter 3

Rin, Kohaku's Apprentice

"You want me to what?" "You heard me Kohaku, I want you to train Rin to become a demon slayer." "Why?"

Sesshomaru and Kohaku were talking in front of Sango and Miroku's house. As the sun started to rise, they discussed the reason Sesshomaru wanted Rin to become what Kohaku was.  
"You intend to marry Rin?" "Keep your voice down, or you'll wake up the entire village." "Oh, sorry. I guess I could train her. I never had an apprentice before." "Well your going to start now." "Lord Sesshomaru, do you really trust me? I mean, Rin and I are almost the same age." "Doesn't matter how close you are or not, if you have the skills and proper training you can do it." "What will I gain from this Lord Sesshomaru?" "Heh, your sisters praise perhaps?" "OH, sister…" Kohaku peered inside and looked at his sister cuddled up to Miroku, un aware that the monk was slightly awake, listening to their conversation. "Well? What is your decision?" "Ok, I will train her. I will train Rin to become a demon slayer!" "Must you be so enthusiastic?"

Just then, Master Jaken came flying down to the ground on Ah-Un .  
" Lord Sesshomaru, are we going now?" "Don't rush me.." "Wah! OK, OK, I'm sorry!" "So, you will protect her , train her, for the next 2 years. Do not fail Kohaku." "I swear, I will protect and train her as if my life depended on it." "Fine, were leaving Jaken." Sesshomaru took off in a huff, having Jaken trailing behind on Ah-Un. "Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru! Don't leave me behind!"

Kohaku sighed and took a stroll around the village. Miroku couldn't believe his ears! 'Was Kohaku taking on Rin as an apprentice?' The monk thought, looking out the window. "Miroku, what is it?" Sango asked, looking up at him. "Oh, it's nothing my dearest, go back to sleep." "Oh, I don't want to go back to sleep.." She said , blushing at the same time. "Sango, the children." "Their all sound asleep, please? Just this once? Before they wake?" "Of course." Miroku kissed his wife and set aside what he just heard for now. From then on they proceeded with the love making.

Down by Inuyasha and Kagome's house…

"Morning Kohaku, or should I say master?." "Haha,very funny Rin."  
It was quiet for a moment. Rin then spoke once again. "So, what is the first step of my training?" "You want to start now?!" "Sure I do, I don't want to waste precious time. Instead of hanging around, I could be training!" "Ha-ha, you really want this don't you?" " More than anything!" "Of course you do." "Ah, good morning Kohaku." "Oh Lady Kagome, good morning. How

is Tuskinu coming along training under her father?" "Perfect as always, she is her fathers daughter." "I'm training too Miss Kagome!" "Oh?" "Yeah, I'm Kohaku's apprentice now, he's gonna train me to become a demon slayer!" "Wow! Is that true Kohaku?" "Uhh, yeah, it is." "Wow that's great!"

"What's great?" Inuyasha asked coming out of the house, clutching Kagome's apron. He yawned and scratched his head. "Oh, morning Inuyasha. Kohaku is training Rin to become a demon slayer." "Really? Heh, it seems he will experience his first apprentice." "My first? No, Rin will be

the first and last person I teach." "Uhhh, Miroku!" Inuyasha's eyes popped out of his sockets as he glared at Miroku and Sango's house. He then spoke again, still clutching to Kagome's apron. " I see they have finished their morning routine." "It would seem so. Well I have to make breakfast, it was good to see you again Kohaku." "Uhh yes, you too." Rin gripped Kohaku's

arm in her hand. "Come on Kohaku let's go!" "Ok, ok, I'm coming." Kohaku and Rin made their way towards the lake. Kagome smiled and put her arm around Inuyasha. "Say, Kagome." "Yes?" "Tuskinu is sound asleep, right?" Inuyasha pulled Kagome close, she blushed then spoke. "That she is, lets' head inside." "Alright.." Inuyasha responded with a perverted smile. As the couple started their morning love making, Miroku and Sango were getting ready to go for a walk. " Waaaaaa! Waaaaaa!" "Oh, he still has a runny nose, perhaps I should call on Lady Kaede. " Sango said in a worried manor, wiping Miroku JR's nose. SR Miroku thought this would be the perfect time to tell Sango what he heard. "Sango, can I tell you something?"

"Can it wait? I am kind of busy here." "Not even if it's about Kohaku?" "Kohaku… Girls.." "Yes momma?" "Take care of your brother, your father and I need to talk." "Oh, ok."

Outside..

"Sango, it would seem Kohaku has taken on Rin as an apprentice." "What? He intends to train her as a demon slayer? Why?" "It would seem Sesshomaru requested it." "Why would he ask Kohaku of such things? That's a lot to have on your shoulders, training someone in the art of demon slaying. It is not easy to master." "Well, Rin wants to go back to Sesshomaru and- as I call it- to bear his children. She wants to live with him in peace."

"That's wonderful but, why train when she has Sesshomaru?" "Well, he wants her to be able to take care of herself, so he doesn't have to be burdened by saving her all the time." "What?! That's selfish!" "I wish it were true, but he has a point. From what I have gathered by Inuyasha, he

told me Sesshomaru likes to wander. Sometimes days, or even weeks. If they were to have children, he wouldn't be there to protect them when danger comes. If she were to be strong like him, she could protect the children on her own." "You have a point, let's get the children dressed, I want to observe how he trains her." "Of course my love, Girls, get dressed!" "Oh yes daddy!" "Of course father." "You too son." "Oh, k."


	4. Rin Starts Her Training!

Chapter 4  
Rin starts her training, Demon Slayer in the making!

"Ok Rin, the first step in Demon Slaying is learning to protect yourself." "Well when I get my weapon I wont need to." "Ah, what if your opponent knocks it out of your hand? Then what?" "Ummmm." Rin scratched her head in a clueless manor. "I don't know." "Right, so your first lesson is basic defence, followed by some Martial arts." "Cool your going to teach

me Karate?!" "Uhh, yes." "Awesome!" "Pay attention Rin, Karate in Demon Slaying should only be used as a last resort, never use it for revenge, only self defence." "So, if I loose my weapon some how in battle, that is when I use it?" "Right! Now your getting it." "Yay!" "Wait. You still have to learn it first." "Oh right, silly me."

Meanwhile, Miroku , Sango and their children were observing from a far.

"There they are." Miroku said, pointing the twosome out. Sango watched her brother, teaching Rin. She was happy for him.

"Ok Rin there are 3 defence positions you must know before we get into the Martial arts." "Ok."

Kohaku took hold of Rins Wrists and raised her arms up "There is the High defence, protecting your upper body and face." Kohaku then pulled Rins arms down to her waist. "Then there is the Low defence, which protects your ribs , internal organs, and your legs." "Cool, what is the third one?"

Kohaku smiled, and crossed over Rins arms, exposing her elbows. "This is the stance defence. Not only does it protect your body, but you can use your elbows as weapons, bashing you opponent." "Oohh, that's a lot to remember." "Ok, let's try it. Show me the high defence." "Ok."

Rin raised her arms up to that special defence position. "Ok, I am going to come at you very slowly, keep holding that position until I tell you switch."  
"Ok."

Kohaku placed his leg in a round house position and lightly placed his leg on Rins arms. "Uhhh, Oww." "Ok, your doing good for your first time. Now show me the low defence." "K." Rin threw her arms down into the low position. Kohaku lightly punched, Rin stayed strong in the defence position Kohaku asked her to stay in. "Uhh, ehh." "Great, now show me the stance position." "Uhh that really hurt Kohaku." "Oh? Does that mean your going to give up?" "N-no." "Ok then, now show me the stance position!"  
"Yes Master."

Rin got into the stance position, crossing her arms and exposing her elbows.  
Kohaku punched her crossed arms. Despite the pain she stood strong. With her left elbow she clocked Kohaku's arm away, then clocked his face.

"Uhhh." Kohaku slid to the ground and rubbed his chin in slight agony. "Oh Kohaku! Are you ok?" "Are you kidding? That was amazing!" "OH, really?" "Yeah, lets do it again." "Yes Master Kohaku!"

All day and all night until sunrise, they trained. By morning, Rin knew basic defence and basic Martial arts.

Next Day.

"Ok, now that I have taught you the basics, its time to teach you part two of lesson one." "What's that?" Kohaku ran over and behind Rin so fast she didn't even get a chance to blink! "Huh?" "Speed and agility." "Wow! How will I learn that?" "By working out." "Huh?" "To be fast, you have to be fit." "You are not serious are you?" "Sure and I have a little help for you too. Hey Inuyasha, Tuskinu, come on over." " Inuyasha and his daughter blasted over beside Kohaku. "So, already on part two huh?" "Wow father, I outta give her credit for that." "Heh, no kiddin." "Ok Rin. Until I get back in

3 days, you will join Tuskinu and Inuyasha every morning on their morning run." "WHAT?! Master Kohaku I-" "Ah you heard him girly, time to get fit!" Inuyasha's daughter said, putting on a grin. "I am not girly!" Rin got

mad and started chasing Tuskinu! "That's the ticket Girly! Get mad, get furious!" "Stop calling me that!" So all morning Rin trained physically with Inuyasha and his offspring. 'It's was going to be a long agonizing 2 years' Rin thought, jogging behind Inuyasha and Tuskinu.  
4 days later….

"He's late. He was suppose to be here yesterday." Tuskinu chewed on her tooth pick then patted Rin on the back. "Relax girly, I am sure he will come soon." "That Dog! Always showing up late! AND DON'T CALL ME GIRLY!" Tuskinu backed down in fear. "WAH! SCARY!" Rin puffed back towards the village. "Uhh Rin, where are you going?" "To see Master Kohaku, I need to talk to him."

Later, at Sango and Miroku's house…

"Hi Miss Sango, is Master Kohaku here?" ' She's calling him Master? Wow.' Sango thought, cradling her 4th child. "Of course, aren't you suppose to be with Sesshomaru?" Sango asked, diverting the thought of what Rin

just called her brother. "Heh, he didn't show up, again!" "Rin, I am sure he will show up soon." "Heh, soon this, soon that." "Oh, hello Rin. What are you doing here? Your training doesn't start until 8:15. "Oh Master Kohaku, there you are. Umm, I was hoping we could start early." "He didn't show up huh?" "UHH! No Master, he didn't." "I see, give me ten minutes to get dressed and to grab my gear." "Oh, ok."

8:30 AM

Rin and Kohaku were Martial arts training.. As they spared, Kohaku could see that Rin was very upset. "Rin I'm sure he has his reasons." "Yeah! I am sure he does!" Rin round house kicked across the grass, tripping her Master and sending him to the ground! "Wah!" Thud, Kohaku landed on his butt.

She was getting better by the day, Kohaku thought, rubbing his back side in agony. "Oh, sorry master." "No its ok, your getting better." "Oh, you think so Master?" "Of course! I think you are ready for Lesson two." "Awesome!"

Meanwhile, back at the village.

"Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru said to Sango. "Oh she is down by the lake training with Kohaku, as usual." "Fine then." Sesshomaru headed down towards the forest in which the lake was.

He hid in a tree and observed her training. 'What are they doing on a boat?'  
Sesshomaru thought, watching them floating in the middle of the lake.

"Ok Rin, lesson two is balance. If you want to hold a weapon swiftly and correctly, you need good balance and posture." "Really? Can a weapon be that heavy?" "Sure it can, with not strength or balance you will never be able to hold your weapon, especially the one I am having made by Totosai."

"Woo! Is it that cool?!" "Yes, but you must learn balance and strength to wield it." "Ok, I am ready!" "Alright then, stand on the bow." Kohaku said, patting the skimpy bow of the row boat. Rin blinked in disbelief . "Are you sure Master Kohaku, it looks awfully dangerous." "Does it look dangerous to a Demon Slayer?" "Uhh, no Master! It does not!" "Ok then."

Rin stood on the bow and did many positions of moves in Karate. Kohaku rocked the boat slightly. "Wah! Master Kohaku!" "Balance Rin, even with on coming distractions." "Master!" "Ah, what did I tell you?" "Uhhh balance is key, even with on coming distractions." "Ok then"

Kohaku rocked the boat again, causing Rin to almost fall, but she kept her balance, still doing Martial arts moves. One last rock tipped her over into the water "Wah, ahhhhh!" Spoooloosh! Rin was all wet. "Master Kohaku!"  
"Ha-ha, looks like your sleeping with the fishes!" "Why you!"

Rin tipped the boat over, having Kohaku land in the water with her!

"Wah!" In he went, getting on coming splashes from his pupil.  
"Ha! don't ever mess with me again Master!" "Heh." Kohaku splashed Rin! They wrestled in the water, laughing and playing. "Ha I got you now!"

"Ahhhhh! Master Kohaku this isn't funny anymore put me down!" "If you insist."  
Kohaku dropped Rin in the water, as she bubbled up she finally pinned him down with her new strength on shore! "Ha, I beat you!" "Whoa! You are improving!" "I know, I'm the greatest." "Ha-ha, don't get so cocky, it will go to your head." Kohaku replied, poking Rins fore head. "Oww!" "We better get back, I'm freezing!" "Burr me too!"

The twosome headed back to Sango and Miroku's house to get warm. Sesshomaru sighed and left the area. What Rin didn't know, was that Sesshomaru wouldn't come back until Rins 17th birthday.


	5. Rin's New Weapon! Sangotsu!

Chapter 5  
Rins new weapon! Sangotsu!

"Well Rin, you have improved." "You brought me to the edge of the village just to tell me that? Master, I'm confused." "No, I have a surprise for you." "A surprise?" Rin replied, scratching her scalp in suspense with the clip Kaede gave her. "What is it?" "Your Martial arts skills have improved, and you are almost as fast as my sister is. You are ready for your weapon." "Really Master? You truly think I am ready?!" Rin said in happiness.

"Of course, if you were not ready I wouldn't do this, would I?" "No, of course not Master Kohaku." "Ok then, Totosai should be here any minute."  
"Ok." "Let's wait for him." The pupil and teacher sat under a willow tree. It was quiet. Rin let out a sigh then spoke. "I wonder when Lord Sesshomaru will return." "He enjoys you Rin, I am sure he will return." "I know but.."

"But what?" Kohaku said in a worried manor. "Well, what if Lord Sesshomaru does not return? I can't wait forever." "Rin, what ever happened to your loyal ways to Sesshomaru? Did you not say you wanted to marry him and bare his children?" "Yes, but he hasn't visited me since I started my training. Perhaps he is troubled by me spending so much time with you." "Why would he be?" Kohaku asked, leaning back more against the tree.

"Well we are so close in age, and I am a girl and you are a boy." "What's your point?" "What if he is jealous that you get to spend time with me, and he does not?" "Ha, rest assured as beautiful as you are, I found someone."

"You said if something were to come up I should call on you." "That was before I met Kayame." "Who is she?" "I met her in the village 3 days ago when you were training with Inuyasha and Tuskinu. After slaying the lizard demon that in habited her village and possessed her father, she let me stay in her castle and tended to my wounds and hunger as my reward."  
"What happened after that?" "Well, with her fathers permission, I am now courting her." "Wow, that means, if her father likes you, you will marry her right?" "If all goes well, yes." "WOW! Wait, does Lady Sango know about this?" "Oh, I haven't gotten around to telling her yet.." "Kohaku, she is your sister you know." "Yes I know, I just never get her alone with my nieces and nephews running around." "Well you better tell her soon." "Uhh, right."

"KOHAKU!" "Oh, Totosai! Its you!" "Sorry I am running late for something, I can't stay for too long, here is the weapon you requested, Sangotsu!"

The weapon propelled itself toward Rin, for some crazy instinct reason, Rin caught it." "Wow! So cool!" "I have lavished it with your sent, it responds only to you now. Love it and take care of it! Farewell!"

Totosai took off in a flash, leaving Rin behind hugging her new weapon. The weapon itself was 10 times the size Rin was. It had long chains followed by a red wooden blade, with pink roses and petals attached to the handle. It was beautiful beyond compare, Rin had bonded with it already!

"So why did you call it Sangotsu?" "I named it after my sister because you are strong like her ,so you deserve to carry her great name on your shoulders." "Wow master Kohaku, I am touched." "Why don't you carry it around today? Get use to the feel of it." "Ok!" She lugged Sangotsu over her back and carried it around with her all day.

Nightfall…

"Wah!" Tuskinu woke up in sweat! She was scared from nightmares and visions. At just 6, she was already gaining powers from her parents. Including her mothers spiritual powers. Her gift, was seeing visions in her dreams. Her parents were well aware of them and aided her when she had

these nightmares. Despite having her fathers stubbornness to ask for help, she was really scared this time. The main room seemed so far away, despite her small room and how close she was to the door. She reached for the divider that acted like a door, but she couldn't. She started to cry.

"Momma, Father… Wah!" As Tuskinu cried out, Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of her cries. He let his wife down on the futon and out of his arms as he went to his daughters aid. "Jeez hun, you'll wake up the entire neighbourhood." "Daddy, I had another nightmare." "I see, come here." He cradled his little girl in his arms. She whimpered and clutched on to her dads Kimono. He kissed her forehead and held her tight. "Feeling any better?" "Yeah, can I sleep with you and Mama? I don't want to sleep alone." "Sure, let's go."

As Inuyasha carried Tuskinu over to their futon, Kagome woke up. "Inuyasha, where did you go?" "Tuskinu had another nightmare. She wants to snuggle up with us." "Can I Mamma?" "You don't need to ask, come here." Kagome rolled on her side and snuggled Tuskinu. Inuyasha pulled the blankets over and snuggled up with his wife and daughter. As Tuskinu

drifted off, she murmured something in her sleep. "Never leave momma, cause momma loves u father." The child then passed out, twitching her dog ears she inherited from her dad. Inuyasha smiled and looked at Kagome. "Never, I will stay with her forever." he said, receiving a smile back from Kagome. They all slept through the night in peace and comfort.

1 year later..

North region territory,  
23 miles from the village..

"Ahhhhh put me down!" "Muhahaha! Such beauty! I will devour you with great honour!" A demon was harassing a small village, it was always this way, nothing new to Kohaku. He was 20 now and Rin was 17. She had become great and her reputation had spread through out the region. It even reached as far as Sesshomaru where he was hiding out, in the mountains of Oakton.  
Kohaku thought this would be good practice for her, seeing as the little town was always infested . "Let her go!" His pupil demanded, threatening the demon with her Sangotsu. "Oohh you are ravishing as well, I shall devour you too!" The demon came at Rin, still clutching the human girl. Rin took hold of her chain and propelled her weapon at the demon!

"Sangotsu!" She annihilated the ugly thing, ripping it to shreds! "AHHHHH CURSE YOU!" It howled, vanishing into dust. Kohaku then saved the human girl.

Later..

"Thank you again Kohaku!" "No worries, now paste those sutras on your houses. They came from my brother in law, they shall protect you well!" "We will." "Thanks again!"

2 Miles from the village.

"My, it seems these demons lately are too weak for me." "Ha, don't get ahead of yourself Rin, you still have a long way to go." "I know, but still." "Rest yourself Rin, we need to take a break. We have been away from the village for at least a month now, we need to recuperate." "I know, I just need a challenge once and awhile." "One day that will come, will you be ready?" "Of course!" "Ha-ha, your so sure of yourself hmm?" "Yes, you have taught me well Master." "It would seem that way."

It was quiet, as they approached the village, Rin felt a familiar presence towards the lake. "Master Kohaku, I have to go to the lake." "I understand." "Oh, you sense it too Master?" "Yes, don't worry about me, just go." "Oh, thank you master."

Rin ran through Inuyasha's forest, passed the tree where he was sealed long ago and approached the lake. The water flowed swiftly and quietly. The water fall was loud, yet peaceful. She knew Lord Sesshomaru was there, she could sense him in the trees, she chuckled and put down Sangotsu. She removed her sandals and put down her bag. She put her rather petit feet in the lake water.

"Ah, the water is warm today. Don't you think so, Lord Sesshomaru?"  
The dog demon smirked and came out from the shadows.

"I guess there is no use in fooling you anymore, is there Rin?"  
Rin smiled at her "fiancée" and replied "No my lord, there isn't."


	6. Rin's Ultimate Feelings For Sesshomaru!

Chapter 6  
Stronger and Older, Rins ultimate feelings for Sesshomaru!

"My lord, you have been gone for awhile." "I have been busy."

Sesshomaru lied, sitting next to the girl. The truth was that Sesshomaru was upset with the way Kohaku was getting close and personal with Rin. What he didn't know at the time, was that Kohaku was already interested in someone else and is now engaged to her.

"I am too old to fool now, that is a lie my lord. Since we are to be wed, you should tell me what is really bothering you. I mean, it must of really upset you, leaving me behind for a year. Something really irked you, I want to know what it was."

"You seem happier living with humans, we should forget the whole thing."  
"What do you mean?" "When you were training with Kohaku, I saw how close you two were. It is ok Rin, I understand-"

Rin bashed Sesshomaru in the head! If he were wearing those beads that Inuyasha had, he would of defiantly got told to 'Sit' " In fact, she is probably the only person in existence that can do that to Sesshomaru.

"You fool! We were just having fun! He is already betrothed to someone else!" "Rin how dare you-"

Rin hugged Sesshomaru with passion, sending both of them to the ground. Her anger turned into sadness, she started to cry into the dog demons fur.

"Why on earth would you think that?! Why? I told you there is no one else for me! Why did you leave me for a year?! Don't you know how much I care for you?" "Rin.. I was not aware.." Sesshomaru started to feel guilt and compassion. He may have inherited his mothers looks, but when it came to humans, he was exactly like his father. He pulled Rin closer to his chest and rested his chin on the base of her head.  
"Do you truly love me this much Rin?" "Yes my lord." "Tell me, how long would you wait for me?" "Forever my lord, you are the only one for me. My body and mind belong to you." "Keh, I see. That is all I needed to hear."

Sesshomaru pulled a fancy box out from his kimono. Rin was confused.  
"What is tha my lord?" "These are rings."

Sesshomaru pulled out the 2 gold rings. He slipped the small one on Rins finger and slipped the other one on his own. "My lord, I am confused. I thought we were already engaged." "We are, these rings mean its official. Back then, I thought you were just a kid running to me because I was the only male you knew."

He leaned back, having Rin in the crook of his arm. He smiled then spoke again.

"Now, I know you were not joking. You truly did want me then, and you want me still. I wanted to make sure the feeling were mutual, not one sided for me." "You mean, you love me as well?!" The dog demon chuckled and kissed Rind forehead. "More than anything." "My lord. Can we..?" "Of course."

Sesshomaru leaned in and kissed Rin, without hesitation Rin opened her mouth and let Sesshomaru in. They explored one another's mouths all afternoon.

Later…  
At Kaede's Hut..

"Hmm, it appears Miss Kaede has stepped out."  
Rin said going through the divider., with Sesshomaru tailing behind her. Ha-ha, just like a puppy. "I wonder where she went." Rin added, scratching her head. "Maybe she went for a walk, or something else of that manor." Sesshomaru said, clinging to Rins waist. "Yes, maybe." Rin took hold of her weapon with one hand and placed it against the wall near the window.

'She is no longer that child, who could barely hold melon or other large human foods' "Look my lord! I found a melon, Wah! Its really heavy!"  
"Stupid girl, don't over do yourself, you will get hurt if you try to pick that up!" "Oh, yes Master Jaken." "Rin, hurry up and eat." "Ah yes my lord."  
'Now she can hold a weapon 10 times the size of her own body.  
I missed a lot these past 12 months.' Sesshomaru thought, gazing at the weapon and Rins new muscles. Rin sighed and sat on her futon. She un wrapped the bandages from her ankle up. Bruises from walking and fighting showed. She sighed again and rubbed her aching feet.  
"Rin, did you just get back to the village today?" "Uhh, yes my lord. I haven't been back in a month. I have been training and helping villages with Master Kohaku." "Hmm, I see."

"Miss Kaede, that was so much fun! I learned a lot!" "Ah, I am glad ye did Tuskinu." "OH, Rin! Your back!"

Tuskinu hugged Rin! Rin laughed and spoke. "Good to see you too T. how are things at home?" "Great! Father and Momma are teaching me a lot of things! Momma is gonna give me a sibling to play with soon." "Wow that's great Tuskinu!" "Yeah, I am going to be the greatest big sister ! Oh, hello

Uncle." Tuskinu said in a sarcastic manor, showing her dads dislike towards Sesshomaru. "Heh you must be Inuyasha's brat, how revolting." "EH! WHY DON'T YOU COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE MAGEY MUT!" Tuskinu said, showing her dads anger problems. "Hahaa, Tuskinu mind your manors. Your mother doesn't like it when you get angry."

"Pshhh, she doesn't like anything I do. She can be a real pain sometimes." "Oh is that so?" There was Kagome trailing behind Kaede "Wah! Momma! Uhh what I ment to say was-" "No excuses, get over here!" Kagome demanded, pulling on Tuskinu's ears. "Ahhhhh! Momma that's not fair!"

"Were gonna have a talk with your father when he gets home, you know how he is." "No! Wah! I'm a dead women!" Tuskinu belted, as she was being dragged home by her mother.

"Well how are ye doing? Did you and Kohaku find what you had been searching for?" "No Miss Kaede, the village that had the information was annihilated by demons." "Oh, how awful. Then what have ye been doing for the past month?" "Doing jobs, and visiting his fiancée." "OH Kohaku is to be betrothed?!" "Uh- oh no, I wasn't suppose to say anything." "It is quite all right child, I am sure he will tell Lady Sango soon enough." "Lets hope, he keeps putting it off." "Well, let him handle it at his own pace. I cant stay long, I am going back out into the fields. I will return at sunset. You watch the hut while I am gone." "Yes Miss Kaede." "Good to see you Sesshomaru, I hope I will see more of you around here." "Keh."

The old women smiled and went into the fields. Rin and Sesshomaru were completely alone, with the hut to themselves. Rin was nervous, the lake was different. Now that they were alone, they could easily go on the futon and do romantic things. All Rin wanted to do was cuddle with the dog demon, nothing more. Her stomach started to growl, she used that as an excuse to make herself some food.

"Well I'm hungry, what about you my lord?" "Heh, I don't eat human food."  
Sesshomaru replied, plopping down on the futon in disgust. "Go ahead and eat." "Ok, suit yourself."

Rin cooked herself some rice and boar meat. 'She eats a lot now.' Sesshomaru thought, watching Rin eating at the small table. 'I remember how she could barely finish a rice ball, let alone a whole bowl of it.' he thought again, still observing Rin. "Mmm I am starved, I don't remember

when I had a decent meal!" "What have you been eating?" Sesshomaru asked, trying not so show he was worried. "Oh, a fish or two when we could. Master Kohaku and I have been busy slaying demons and burying annihilated villages. I am not sure if I am a demon slayer or a grave digger."

She said with a sigh, finishing her food. "Kohaku exposed you to all of this? Keh, some teacher." "Oh my lord don't get him wrong, he doesn't mean for it to happen. He just want to help people, as do I ." "When are you leaving the village?" "Hmm, what do you mean my lord?" "When do go out to travel with Kohaku again?" "Oh, in two weeks. We would leave sooner but he wants me to rest. Pshhh, I told him I am just fine. I have a stronger stamina now, he shouldn't be so concerned." "The boy is right, you need to slow down." "Oh, yes, of course."

"Rin? Are you here?" "Ah, hello Master Kohaku." 'Sheesh, she is still calling him Master? How vomit worthy.' Sesshomaru though in disgust. (Jealousy Alert! Lol)

"Have you rested well?" "Yes Master, I have just finished eating. Would you like some?" "Oh, no thanks. My sister fed me already." "Oh, ok then ."  
"We need to talk, I think it might interest you." "Oh, ok. I'll be back my lord." "Sure."

Outside..

"So Master, what is so interesting that you had to drag me away from my lord?"  
" I have information, apparently there was a survivor from the village that we were looking for." "Really? Where is this person now?" "He's hiding somewhere east, 40 miles from Inuyasha's forest." "Wow, that means, we will finally get information on the black Mer demon."

"Shhh, don't say it out loud. We leave tonight." "Yes Sir!" "Shhh! Lord Sesshomaru is still here." "Oh, right." Rin peered inside, he was out cold. "He's asleep, lets leave now." "Rin! Don't be so hasty, this could very well be a trap. We have to think this through." "Oh, ok. Well, Lord Sesshomaru leaves tomorrow. We will investigate then." "Right, good plan. See you at sunrise."

Kohaku went back to Miroku and Sango's house. Rin sighed, she was finally going to give the family that lost their son and father some closure.

Rin went back inside and started to clean up. She put the bowls and dishes away. "What were you two discussing outside?" "Oh, just business stuff. Say, where does Master Jaken disappear to when you visit me?" Rin said, changing the subject. " "I have no clue, I tell him to wander and he takes off. Then he returns the next day. Never mind him anyway, what were you and Kohaku talking about?"

Rin let out a sigh of defeat. When it came to a certain subject, Sesshomaru was like a dog with a bone, literally. She cuddled up to him on the futon.  
Sesshomaru gave little kisses in Rins ears. Now he was black mailing her.  
"No Lord Sesshomaru, Neh." She said while blushing. "I'll keep going if you tell me what you were talking about." "Hey! My lord that's black mail!"

"Heh." Sesshomaru started to pull away, Rin gave in. "Ok!ok! I'll tell you."  
Rin said, clutching Sesshomaru's fur. The dog demon smirked at his victory and pulled Rin back into his arms. "Now, tell me." "Well it happened after I turned 17, Master Kohaku and I were celebrating in a village by the northern sea. We danced and cheered, and drank wine. Then, something awful happened.

A large demon came bursting out of the ocean and starting attacking the small village. His pray was mostly young children and women. He devoured everything in sight. We fought him on a small island west from the village. Kohaku and I managed to severe his left arm, but he got away. Since then

we have been tracking his movements, along with help from villages we passed through." "I see, and the village that was annihilated had some valuable Intel on this lowly demon?" "Yes, we went there and we found all the villagers slain. It was strange though." "What do you mean?" "All the villagers were clean, no blood was spilt, but they were all surely dead."

"Tell me Rin, were the villagers skin wet?" "Wah- yes how did you know?"  
"They were all drowned." "How? There was only a small river near the village. There were no lakes or oceans." " I have a feeling that someone is helping this so called demon you speak of." "You mean?" "Yes, someone is manipulating his powers."

Sesshomaru got up and was ready to depart. "Wait! You said we would keep going if I told you!" "You are weak when it comes to affection."

As Sesshomaru opened the divider, Rin through her shoe at the wall.  
He turned around in anger. "You promised you would stay! Please my lord, spend time with me. Am I not important?" 'So cute.' Sesshomaru thought..  
'Damn it…Curse these demonic hormones…' He thought again, looking down at the girl.

Sundown…  
Rin and Sesshomaru were still at it, kissing and caressing one another.  
Rin clutched the dog demons armour as he gave some attention to her neck.  
"Ah, that tickles.." "Do you want me to stop then?" Sesshomaru asked, looking up at Rin from her neck. "No, please don't ." "Ok then." Instead of licking he gave her kisses. He forgot that she was inexperienced when it came to this sort of manor. As exited as he was, he had to take things slow. Sesshomaru sensed the old women coming in, he stopped and cuddled up.  
"My lord, why did you stop?" "The old women is about to return, lets just sit here." "Oh, yes my lord." Rin replied, cuddling up to Sesshomaru's fur.  
"Your so warm." "Heh, I guess." "Mmm… ZZZZ." 'Keh, she's asleep.'

The old women came back, bringing in herbs and vegetables. She saw the two cuddled up together, she smiled and gave them some blankets.

"Put these on her . She gets really cold late at night."  
"I don't get it old women, I can stay, in bed, with her?" "Well ye two are engaged to be married, are ye not?" "Yes." "Then ye can stay. For her sake, stay with her until she wakes, she would like that." "Right."

Kaede went on her own futon and slept. Sesshomaru tried to stay up, but his eye lids wouldn't let him. He too drifted off into slumber.


	7. Rin Gets To Travel With Sesshomaru!

Chapter 7  
Time to get going! Rin gets to travel with Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru woke up. There was the old women cooking in the middle of the room over the fire. Rin was no where beside him. "Old women, where is Rin?" "She is outside on the stump doing her morning meditation. You can join her if you wish." "The sun has not yet to rise , what time is it?" "Hmm I think its five." "I see."

Sesshomaru rubbed sleep from his eyes and headed out back. When it came to early mornings like this, he wasn't exactly in a good mood. He saw Rin up the small hill doing what appeared to be Martial arts moves on the stump.

"Good morning Rin." Heh, she is the only person he will say that to.  
"Ah, good morning Lord Sesshomaru. Did you sleep well?" "With you, I haven't enjoyed sleep so much in my 100 years." "My lord, that is good."  
Rin blushed and moved into crane position then kicked swiftly into the air. She moved her body as if it was rubber, swaying her hips from side to side and thrusting her arms forward while her hands flat against the air.  
"Do you do this every morning Rin?" "When I can, yes." "I see, are you and Kohaku planning to seek out this village survivor?" "Yes, why do you ask my lord?" Rin said, swaying her hips forward and backward. "I want to kill the demon." "Ha-ha, is that so my lord?." "Yes." "Stealing my kill, oh my lord, you humour me." "Humph."

Sesshomaru sat cross-legged on the ground. This Rin was different to him. She could make jokes now, and understood sarcasm. Once Rin finished, she got off the stump and wipped sweat off her brow. She took hold of the towel and headed towards the brush that was behind Kaede's house.

"Where are you going?" "To bathe in the hot springs Miroku made. This is the part where you stay behind, my lord."  
"Keh."

Rin smiled and went through the brush. 'Sarcasm again' Sesshomaru thought. He then thought of last night. "Ehh that tickles."  
'Damn, why must I be cursed by her cute face? He thought again, slamming his hand into the rock, breaking it. He then picked up a familiar sent.

"No sense of hiding, I can smell you little brother." "Heh, I wasn't hiding. I came to borrow some medicinal herbs from the old women. Kagomes has morning sickness. She said that plant in the middle of the garden should help."

Inuyasha went into the garden and picked two plants. He wrapped them in string Kaede gave him. Sesshomaru couldn't believe Inuyasha. He wasn't trying to pick a fight or thrash out his sword. 'He's matured.' The dog demon thought, looking at Inuyasha pick another herb. "What is that for?"

"Uh, Tuskinu is feeling under the weather too. I wonder if its sympathy pain for Kagome." "Heh, its odd isn't it?" "What is?" Inuyasha asked, bundling the herbs close to him. "Here we are inches from one another and you are not trying to fight." "Ha, I have no use for it. I have a family to take care of. I don't need pointless distractions. By-" "Ahhh! Much better!" "Keh, took you long enough." "I was only in there for 20 minutes!" She made a glare at Sesshomaru, enough to shut em up. "Oh hello master Inuyasha, are those for miss Kagome?" "Uh, yeah." "Your so nice, taking care of her." "Uhh, thanks. Cya later Sesshomaru." "Whatever."

Inuyasha let out a grunt and went inside to thank Lady Kaede. Rin tied up her Kimono and sat beside Sesshomaru. "You should really be more kind to your own family. He is all you have, besides your mother." "Heh, he is no family of mine." "Funny, you call him "little brother' all the time." "What point are you trying to make Rin? We are leaving soon." "What I am trying to say, is that at least you have a sibling. Mine is dead. Think about it, I would be happy if I had Inuyasha as a brother." "Humph." "Heh, I guess I should drop it."

Rin went inside to get her weapons. 'How dare she talk to me about "family" or "siblings" ' Sesshomaru thought, bearing his teeth. 'She is going to be a very annoying wife.' He thought again, clenching his fists.

Later…

"Ye have everything child?" Rin swung Sangotsu on her back with one hand and tied it to her back. "Yeah, I have all of my weapons." "What about ye Kohaku?" "Yep, including these automatic sacred sutra's my brother in law gave me." "Good, best of luck on your journey."

So the two demon slayer, along with Sesshomaru, set off to find the surviving villager. Soon Jaken and Ah-Un joined them. 'Just like old times' Rin thought, clutching Sangotsu.

40 miles later…

"Now, according to Miroku's findings, the hut should be here."  
"Master, Miroku found him?" "Yes, he is suppose to live just up this hill."  
" Ah, Lord Sesshomaru, what are we exactly looking for?" Jaken asked, scratching his head with his staff. "We are looking for a surviving villager who's village was slain." "Why? What use do we have for this human?"

"Master Jaken, it would be wise to ask questions later and keep moving. Or you'll be left behind." Rin said, glaring at the imp demon. "Uhh, right."  
Sesshomaru grunted, trying not to laugh. 'Perhaps Rin can shut him up for me.' He thought, looking at Rin. When the group approached the hut, all was quiet. Too quiet.

"It seems the human is not home." "I don't know Master Jaken." Rin said, clutching her Sangotsu. "It doesn't feel right." "Yes, Rin is right, it is too quiet." Kohaku agreed, clutching his weapon as well.

Just then the hut rumbled and exploded!

BOOM!  
Rin jumped in the air and swung out Sangotsu as she landed. Sesshomaru and the rest backed up, pulling out their weapons. "MUHAHAHA!"  
"Show yourself Demon!" Rin belted, swinging Sangotsu around on its chain with one hand. "Or are you a coward?" She added, still swinging her weapon. Sesshomaru finally got to witness Rin in battle. She was cocky, like

Inuyasha always is. "Hello my name is Usuki I am Dakosu's brother." "You are the Mer demons brother?" Kohaku shouted in disbelief. "Yes, you all look mighty tasty. Especially that human girl" Sesshomaru still felt that old urge to protect her, but looking at her, she wasn't afraid.

"Well come on then!" she said, wiping Sangotsu faster on its chain. "FIGHT ME!" "Rin don't be so foolish!" Sesshomaru said, getting annoyed by her cocky attitude . The demon propelled itself at Rin! "Finally! A challenge!"

She dodged the demon and slammed her weapon on the demons back! It growled and went for her legs! "What do you think you are doing?" Rin said with a smile. She kicked the demon in the face and surfed to the ground on  
Sangotsu like a surf board. Usuki cried out in pain! "You wench! How dare you!" "Don't tell me your through, how pathetic." "I'll kill you! You! stupid mortal." "Heh, Master!." "I know." Kohaku leaped into the air and took hold of Rins waist! He swung her toward the demon then swung himself! They both took their weapons and combined them. "READY MASTER?"  
"YEAH!"  
They propelled their weapons together and called out their names

"Hirakots!  
"Sangotsu!"  
Both their weapons cut up the demon! "You fools, I am a water demon, I can regenerate!" That's where Sesshomaru came in. He smirked and wipped out Bakusaiga! He slashed the demon! The demon became distressed. "What?! Why can I not regenerate?! No! this cant be!"  
Kohaku threw a sacred sutra on the demon to finish him off.

"NOOOOO DAMN YOU ALLL! DAKOTSU AND I ARE CONNECTED! HE WILL FIND OUT OABOUT THIS! AND WHEN HE DOES, YOU WILL ALL PERISH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The demon withered away to nothing, he was finished. Sesshomaru couldn't believe Rins battle skills. 'She's ready.' he thought smiling at her. Rin smirked like Inuyasha would in battle and swung it around in victory. 'Did Inuyasha teach her how to fight confidentially?' he thought. Rin swung Sangotsu around and tied it back around her. "Well, I guess we should get going." "Yeah, we must find his brother." Kohaku said in agreement.

Rin and Kohaku jumped on Ah-Un and headed off towards the northern sea, along with Jaken clinging to Sesshomaru's fur as he bolted it along with the demon slayers. "Wah! Slow down my lord, I'm going to fall!" "Shut up."

Northern region….  
Fishing docks…

"Here we are, this is where he attacked." Rin said. "Heh, his sent is everywhere. He has the same sent as his brother." Sesshomaru said, scoping the area. "According to the villagers, he comes out at night." Kohaku said.  
"Then we will get a place close to these docks and wait for him." Rin said, walking toward a small Inn. Sesshomaru had a feeling that Inuyasha helped her train because his arrogance was showing.

Inn…

"Yeesh, I am bored. That thing sure takes it's time Master." "Yes, we must have patience Rin" Kohaku said, sitting beside her. "My lord, why do you want to come on this mission anyway?" "I want to observe your skills. I see Kohaku taught you well.." The dog demon replied, looking at the human boy. "Uhh, yes , along with Inuyasha's help." "I think it's about time Rin, you were so weak back then and Lord Sesshomaru and I were getting tired of protecting you all the time. Things sure have changed. " The imp said with a smile. "Oh Master Jaken, I forgot to give you something.." "Oh what is it?" The imp asked.

Bow! Rin beat Jaken in the head with her fist. "That's for calling me stupid all the time when I was a child! Don't worry, I still like you, hehe." Rin smiled like she use to, but she was much more confident now. "Oww! Rin! You stupid girl!" "I am not a girl I am a women!" "Wah!"

Rin chased the demon around the room. Then she beat up the small imp, cursing at him.

"Ahhhhh!" "You ungrateful imp, a little kindness is all I ask for in return!"  
"Wah! You have grown into something fierce!" "What was that?!"  
Rin said, hitting the imp again.  
"Waaaaaa! I'm sorry! Forget what I said!" "Remember Master Jaken, I am no longer an 11 year old girl anymore that you once knew! So do not call me a stupid girl!" "Wah! Ok ok! I promise!" "Good, thank you Master Jaken." "Uhh, your welcome.."

Rin smiled like old times again, and sat in-between Kohaku and Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Did you not see that?! Rin is no longer the same-" "Shut up Jaken, you needed a beating anyway." "Oh- yes me lord.." Jaken sat in the corner in fear from Rins beating. Summer was showing itself, Rin was roasting in the small hut they rented by the beach. She took hold of the upper chest part of her Kimono and opened it up. She waved her hand like a fan into her cleavage. "My, it's hot in here." she said, wiping her forehead.

"Yes, it's quite stuffy in here." Kohaku agreed, waving his hand." "You two are weak, you cant take the heat like us demons can., right my lord?" "Shut up Jaken." Sesshomaru replied, hitting him. "Ahhhhh! Yes my lord."

Rin stepped out of the hut. "I'm going to get some air." She said, swooping through the divider. "Wait for me." Kohaku said, trailing behind her.

Beach..  
"Ehh the water is nice." Rin said, acting liker old self. She clutched Sangotsu as she bent down to splash water in her face. "Tell me something Rin, are you prepared to live with Lord Sesshomaru?" "Of course! Why ask such silly questions?" "Well, he is a demon." "Master Kohaku, I can handle myself." "I know, I'm just worried." "I'll be fine."

Dark clouds emerged, Rin knew it was coming.

"Lord Sesshomaru! He's here." "I can smell his revolting sent from here."  
The youki replied, whipping out Bakusaiga

The sea erupted, as the demon came blurting out of the water.

"Wah! The water demon approaches!"  
"Run for your lives!"

The villagers scrambled away from the dock and headed into the forest.  
Rin smirked and through off her Kimono! There she showed her battle suit. It looked like the regular demon slayer battle outfit, but in bright yellow.  
This time, she was serious! She put on her mask that protects from poison and swung Sangotsu around on it's chain.

"The beast is far greater than it was!" Kohaku exclaimed  
"Most likely he's been eating human flesh!" Rin said in anger. She knew what it was like to loose someone. She lost her parents and her brother to thieves. In a way, she wanted to give all the families loved ones taken by this demon closure. She wanted to revenge their deaths, since she couldn't do it for her family.

"Ugggg… I must feed….who killed my brother…?" said the demon, scoping the area. "Your looking at em!" Rin said, swinging her weapon around. The demon looked at Sesshomaru and gasped in fear while saying  
"Wah! Inu no Taishou!" The demon said. Sesshomaru became overloaded with anger and moved Rin and Kohaku out of harms way.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" "Shut up!" Sesshomaru was mad, how did this ugly thing know about his father? "What do you know of my father?!" Sesshomaru said, bearing his teeth. "Oh, his son? You must be Sesshomaru." The dog demon became even more repulsed.  
"Who are you anyway?!" "My name is Dakotsu. I am a Mer water demon. I battled your mutt of a father decades ago." "Why you!" "Ha, come on mutt, show me that you are truly Inu no Taishou's son." "Garr! Rin stay out of the way." "My lord!" "I said stay out of my way!" Sesshomaru bared red eyes.

He was going to transform. "My lord.." "Out of they way Rin or you'll be killed!" Jaken said, pulling Rin back up the hill towards the hut. "No this isn't fair I want to fight him!" " Get back inside Rin!" The imp pushed Rin and Kohaku inside the hut. He pulled out a piece of paper and placed it on the hut, making a barrier. "Do not move from the hut, I need to protect you from Lord Sesshomaru!" 'Those words, he use to protect me as a child. Perhaps I was a bit too harsh on him' Rin thought, watching the imp hold out his staff of two heads.

ROAR  
Sesshomaru transformed into his true self. Rin had never seen him in that form, it frightened her to the very core. As Sesshomaru wrestled with the Mer demon, Rin covered her head in fear. Kohaku took Rin into his arms and shielded her from the truth. "It's ok Rin, it's ok to be afraid."  
"Waaaaaa!" Rin was terrified. This form frightened her to her very soul.

Outside the hut, Jaken was holding his staff firmly, protecting the hut. By the bay, Sesshomaru was battling the Mer demon. He scratched his paw across the demons face, sending it crashing through the dock. A piece of wood came flying at the hut! Jaken jumped up and flung fire at it with his staff!  
"Staff of 2 heads!"

Every piece of wood that came he flung fire at. Despite fear, Rin had to protect the village. She came out of the hut. "Master Jaken, we must protect the villagers." "You go, Kohaku and I will stay here." "Yes Master Jaken."

Rin ran out with her Sangotsu and into the small village. She evacuated everyone. "This way if you cherish your lives!" The villagers ran into the forest behind the village. She held her ground and guarded the woodland area with her life. She looked up in fear at the beast that was Sesshomaru.

She sighed and waited the situation out.

So far Sesshomaru was winning, clawing and hacking at the demon. The demon turned and recognized Rin in a flashback.

"Sangotsu!"

"That is the one who hacked off my left arm! She shall pay!"

Just as the beast was about to attack, Sesshomaru swotted his paw at the demon, indicating that he was his opponent. The demon exploded water from his moth at Sesshomaru, sending him into the water!

Roar! *SPLASH*

"Women, accept your fait and die!" The demon splashed water from his mouth again! She had to get away from the forest to protect the village. She leaped in the air and took off over the mountain. The water missed her by an inch, as it splashed over a statue. Se swung her weapon, aiming for his right arm this time! "I will not fall for such tricks again!" He grabbed her weapon and pulled Rin toward him. "Ehh- Wah!" "Rin!" Jaken exclaimed.

The weapons chains wrapped around the demons right arm, on the other end, Rin landed in the water and on the shallow sea floor. 'That hurt' she said, emerging from the water. She noticed that her weapon was perfectly around the base between the demons arm and shoulder. 'Perfect' she thought.

"Pathetic human, its time to die." "I think not!"

Rin used all the strength she had left and pulled the weapon toward her, taking the demons arm with it.

Sploosh!

Blood from the demon exploded everywhere!

"No my arm! You impudent wench!"  
"Don't underestimate me!"  
Just then Sesshomaru came out with his sword!  
"Bakusaiga!"

He sliced the demon to bits! Sending it where it belonged!

"NO! CURSE YOU ALLL!"

As the demon disintegrated , Rin came out of the water with the demons arms still attached to her weapon. "Look Master!" "Rin your safe! Are you ok?!" "Yes I'm ok. Look at these bones! We can use them for armour." "Your right, they're perfect! Great work Rin." "It was nothing. Oohh I'm a little wobbly." "Here, I'll take you back to the hut." "Thank you Master."  
Kohaku carried Rin into the small hut. Sesshomaru came a shore, putting his sword away. Even in demon form, he knew he scared her. He sighed and ringed out the water from his hair. "Lord Sesshomaru! Are you ok my lord?"

"Never mind me, how is Rin?" "Tired sir, and very frightened. She has never seen you in that form like I have. " "I knew it wouldn't last. She will most likely run from me now, I'm not surprised, I knew one day this would happen." "Give her some time. From what I gather, she adores you my lord." "Whatever.."

Sesshomaru sat near the doorway of the hut cross legged. He did not want to enter, afraid that he would scare and upset her.

"I'm so cold. That water was freezing.." Rin swaddled up in a blanket next to Kohaku. She clinged to her Master, still traumatized by Sesshomaru's form. "Rin, are you still frightened?" "Yes, I couldn't believe the size of him. It just baffled my mind." "Stupid girl" The imp said, coming in the  
hut. "Do you not consider Lord Sesshomaru's feelings? He is upset. He is afraid you will leave him behind." "No that's not true!" Rin shouted, pulling away from the blanket. "How could he think it?" "Well, he did scare you."

"Oh."

"Waaaaaa!"

"No! I will not let my fear get to me!"  
Rin ran outside the hut, her love was no where to be found.  
"Lord Sesshomaru? LORD SESSHOMARU! WHERE DID YOU GO?! DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND AGAIN!"

The air was cold, Sesshomaru was no where in sight.  
"No, he's gone…"

Rin fell to her knees, she stuck her head in the sand. She started to cry, blaming herself for his absence.

"It's all my fault… I blew everything…I'm such a stupid girl… so stupid!…"  
She balled her eyes out, soaking the sand with her tears.  
"I'm so sorry Lord Sesshomaru, so sorry… Ehhhh…. Ehhhh…"  
"Rin." Master Jaken came over beside her. "I should not of said a word."  
"Neh-no. You did the right thing… I just hope he forgives me…Ah!"  
She cried harder and louder. "Rin, he will come back, he always does."  
"It doesn't matter, he hates me!" "Silly girl, he really truly cares for you.  
He is just afraid that one day, he will hurt you." "The only thing I am hurt

by, is his constant absence! How he thinks I should forget him and live a 'normal life' I don't want to forget him! I don't care who or what he is! All I want is to stay by Lord Sesshomaru's side, and never have to deal with the pain of not being with him. Kohaku came by her side too. He hugged his pupil. "Rin, he will come back, he loves you as well. Though he may not admit it, he needs you too." "I miss him already!" "I know, lets go back inside and get some sleep. I am sure he will return in the morning." "I hope your right Master."

Sunrise….

Rin woke up… No one was in the hut but her. She scrambled to her feet and swished through the divider. There was Kohaku, Ah-Un, and Jaken sitting on the grass. "Has he returned yet?" She asked, sitting by her teacher.  
"No, he hasn't" the young 20 year old teacher said, patting Rins back.  
"Ok, lets keep waiting." "Right." "Ok"

They sat there and sat there. Then a figure appeared coming up from the shore. It was the dog demon himself. Rin stood on her feet to see if it wasn't an illusion. It was real, he was coming up the steep hill of sand toward them.  
Rin smiled and ran across the hot sand toward the youki.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!"

"Hmm?"

The dog demon looked up, there was the human girl.. No.. the human women running toward him. "Rin what are you still doing here-"  
Boom! The miko tackled the youki ! Sending them both sliding into the hot sand! "Rin! What do you think your doing-" Rin cut off the dog demon by crashing her lips into his! "MPH!" He struggled but gave in and embraced her. "Rin, I do not understand. I thought you were afraid of me?" "The

thought of you leaving me once again only scared me more. I love you more than anything, I am so sorry if I hurt you, I will never do it again! Just, please do not leave me behind!" "Humph, you don't need to apologize for no reason." Rin cried softly in the youki's arms. "Don't ever do that again! "  
Sesshomaru grunted and held Rin closer to his body. "Rest assured, you don't need to worry about my absence again."

As Rin rested in Sesshomaru's arms, she could feel his heart pounding next to hers. She smiled and cuddled up to him. She couldn't wait to be by his side forever.


	8. Hot Springs Romantic encounters!

Chapter 8

Fantastic Hot Springs, Romantic encounters!

3 days had passes, the group was wandering through the south region. Slaying demons, resting, slaying demons, resting, all of it was starting to get to everyone, even Master Jaken.

"Uhhh lord Sesshomaru, can we stop? My feet are killing me.." "Jaken.."

"Look Master Jaken! A hot spring!" "Where?" "Its over there, in the brush!" "Hurray! Good work Rin!" "Wow!"

Kohaku, Ah-Un, Rin, and Jaken ran through the brush. There was more that just one spring! There were over 5! "Wow! Amazing!" "Ok Rin we will use those huts over there for places to sleep." "Great idea Master Jaken. Master Kohaku, we can finally use those futons we got from the market!" "I know!"

Kohaku grabbed the futons from Ah-Un's back and put some in each hut.

Rin claimed the far hut as hers. "This one is mine and Lord Sesshomaru's!"

"Rin you can't share a hut with Lord Sesshomaru!" " Why not?" "Lord Sesshomaru is a" "I am what Jaken?" "WAH! Lord Sesshomaru, I didn't see you there." "Master Jaken we can share, after all, we are engaged." "Yes but, umm.." "Jaken, is there something you wish to say?" Sesshomaru said, glaring at him. "UHH! No My lord, there isn't. I'll be going to my hut now."

Jaken ran inside his own hut, cowering in fear.

Rins Spring..

"AWA…. Feels nice…" Rin melted in the springs.. Sesshomaru sat inside the hut waiting for her… "It's really warm my lord… you should try it.."

"No thanks.." Rin rolled her eyes. She got out and threw on a nightgown Kagome gave her, then a house coat on top of it. She slid open the doors.

"Ahhhhh, that was nice!" Rin sat on the futon and threw off her house coat.

Once she laid down, she stared up at the ceiling.

"I wonder what Miss Kagome and Master Inuyasha are doing."

"Who cares…" "Humph, someone is grumpy. You need some sleep Lord Sesshomaru." "I don't need sleep. Exhaustion is for humans." "Pshhh, you sure are stubborn. I suppose I should get use to it, seeing as I am going to be your wife." "You don't have to, you can have a human life with Kohaku." "Idiot, I already told you you're the only one for me. Kohaku is engaged to Aya-me. As we are engaged too. You even said you would never leave me again, right?" "Just go to sleep." "Make me, doggy." Rin said, sticking her tongue out." "Humph."

Sesshomaru smirked, and walked over to Rin. She looked up at him and smiled. Sesshomaru kissed Rins forehead and opened the divider.

"Where are you going?" "Out." "Lord Sesshomaru! Wait!"

She jumped on the youki's back. "Rin! Get off me!" "Oh my lord, stay with me!" "Will you get off?" "Lord Sesshomaru please, I need you!"

"Will you please get off of my back!" "My lord, I want you to-"

"Rin, you need to stop this, and get off of me." "Uh, yes my lord.."

Rin slid off of the youki's back. He knew what she was asking for, he wasn't going to. They weren't even married and Rin was already asking the youki to sleep with her! Sesshomaru grunted and walked outside of the brush. Rin failed, she thought that if they were engaged, they could do those things. She sighed and stood up. "Wanna talk about it?" Rin turned around, there was her loyal Master, standing there by the porch thing. "Master Kohaku…did you see all of that?" "Yes… I think you embarrassed him… come, lets' talk."

Inside Rin and Sesshomaru's hut…

"He blew me off, am I not attractive enough?" "Rin, you have to understand, he is old fashioned. He wants to wait." "It's not fair, I shared a hut with him, and for what? For him to take off and leave me alone.."

"Rin.." Kohaku's advice wasn't helping.. "I mean, don't you get those kind of urges with Miss Aya-me?" "Rin! That's enough.." Kohaku blushed uncontrollably. "See! that's what I am saying!"

Just then, Sesshomaru was returning… he heard the twosome talking…

"Am I not worthy enough for him in bed? I guess not…" "Rin, don't put yourself down like that! I'm sure he thinks you are attractive.."

"HUMPH, if he did, my lord wouldn't of said no."

Rin sat cross legged and steamed in a stubborn manor, ignoring Kohaku. She then shed a tear or two and said " Master, I will see you in the morning." "I understand."

Kohaku exited the hut, not knowing the youki was on the roof, listening to their conversation.

' *sigh* Perhaps I should go back to the village. I miss Lady Kaede and the others. My urges for Lord Sesshomaru are too great now. Maybe meditating will help me.'

Rin thought, sitting cross legged. She held out her hands and did her meditation exercises. Sesshomaru came into the hut.

"Rin…" "Ummmm- Oh, hello Lord Sesshomaru, back from your walk already?" "Rin… we need to talk." "What's there to talk about? I made a mistake you walk away, no news there." "Rin… please stop…" "Stop doing what?" "Stop swallowing your pride, I heard every single word that came out of your mouth to Kohaku." "OH! My lord you see- we- I was- I'm sorry my lord.. Its just… I want you close to me… that's all, nothing more."

"Rin, can you not wait?" The youki said, sitting next to her on the futon. Rin sighed and looked at the youki. "No, I can't…" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and leaned back on the futon. "You are a stubborn human Rin…" "Does that mean you will?! Right now?!" "Uhh, Rin I wasn't exactly saying yes." " So you will or you wont?" She asked, sitting on Sesshomaru's lap with puppy dog eyes.

"Well I wasn't saying no either…" "Oh Lord Sesshomaru thank you!" She tackled Sesshomaru on to the futon. When it came to intercourse, the youki was discreet as a high school boy. "Uhh, Rin wait, I don't think this is really something for you." "Oh? Lord Sesshomaru are you afraid?" "Me afraid? Humph, perish the thought." "Show me then, please Lord Sesshomaru, please!" Rin begged, undoing the top of her Kimono, exposing her 17 year old skin. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and blushed at her exposed skin.

" I have an uncertain feeling about this…"

"Hehe"

Sesshomaru kissed Rin with passion. That night, he broke away her innocence . That night, Rins virginity spilled on to the futon like a vase full of water breaking. The bond between them was now permanent, as the made love all night long.

"Uhh Lord Sesshomaru!"

Next Morning…

"Mmm, Uhhh." Rin woke up from her slumber. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up. Sesshomaru woke up as well, sitting up next to her.

He scratched his head with the one claw and rested his chin on her naked shoulder. "Hello Rin." "Good morning my lord." "Did sleep come easy to you?" "Yes, you knew that." "Yes, I just wanted to hear it for myself."

"Hahaha, right."

Sesshomaru embraced Rin in his arms again, kissing her neck. He was trying to go for a 2nd round; or 4th, counting the night before.

"Ah, my lord stop that!" Rin said, giggling. " Lord Sesshomaru?"

It was Jaken and the others. Lord Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Get dressed." "Yes my lord." Rin pushed the blankets away, exposing her blood on the futon. 'It wasn't a dream' Rin thought. 'I truly gave myself to him' She thought again with a smile.

Later.. As the group was getting ready to return to the village, Jaken already noticed Sesshomaru and Rin's utter clinginess to each other . He watched Sesshomaru lick Rins face while she smiled. "Uhh, my lord?" "What is it?!" He said, glaring at the imp. "Uhh nothing!" "We better get going if were going to be at the village in 3 days, right Jaken.." Rin said, also glaring at the imp. "Uhh yes! Of course!"

Somewhere in the west…

"My what nice trees they have this time of year." Rin said, acting like she always did." "Yes, the blossoms are really in bloom." Kohaku added in agreement, walking next to his pupil. Jaken knew something happened between his Master and Rin last night! The stupid imp was dumb enough to ask. "Me Lord.." Jaken said, walking behind the youki. "What is it?" the youki replied, in an annoyed manor. "Umm, did something happen between you and Rin last night?" "Nothing, now shut up and keep walking."

Sesshomaru walked ahead of the imp beside Rin. The little demon sighed

' What could she be doing to make him so kind towards her?' He thought, sighing again. 'What does she have that I don't?' he thought again, crossing his little arms.

Later… The group came upon a dark dreary looking forest. Rin looked up at the freakishly large trees, and clouds surrounding it. "Master Kohaku, where are we exactly?" "Umm, according to this map, we are in the West Region.

"Yes I know that! I mean, what is this place?" "Oh Rin, it is called the dark forest of Swashi." The imp demon said, adding himself to the conversation.

"The dark forest of Swashi?" "Yes, this forest is inhabited by a terrible demon named Swashi. He coats this forest with his demonic aura so no one will disturb this place. He claims it as his own." "Humph."

Sesshomaru went through the brush, entering the forest. Kohaku trailed behind him. "Oh wait for me Lord Sesshomaru" Rin said, catching up to her fiancée . "WAH! WAIT FOR ME!"

So the group went inside, not knowing what was in store. As they went into the dark forest, Rin stayed close to Sesshomaru, as they approached the unknown.


	9. Sawashi's Dark Forest!

Chapter Nine, Sawashi's Dark Forest!

1 mile inside…

"Uhhh, it's really dark." The imp said in a frightened manor. "Jaken, be quiet. Your such a coward." "Lord Sesshomaru… You can really be mean sometimes…" "Quiet, or I'll kill you." "Uhh! Yes me lord.."

The group walked deeper, and deeper into the gloomy forest. Ah-Un grunted in fear. The place didn't feel right to the creature either. Rin clutched her Sangotsu and gulped. "Umm, Lord Sesshomaru, Ah-Un doesn't feel right either, maybe we should go back." "Nonsense, we are almost on the other side."

Just then, the ground started to rumble, leaves from the trees fell in a careless matter… Vines came out of no where, gobbling up Rin.

"Wah!" "Rin!" the imp cried. "Rin!" Sesshomaru ran towards the vines she was engulfed in. Just then, a sigh of relief, Sangotsu sliced through the vines! Along with Rin, bursting out of the plants! "Boy that was close!"

"Rin! Are you ok?" The imp asked. "I'm fine Master Jaken."

WHO DARES TO ENTER MY FOREST?! WHO DARES TO ABSTRUCT MY PEACE?!

"Uhh boy, this isn't good my lord!" The imp said, hiding under one of A-Un's heads. "Heh, come out and show yourself." The ground rumbled, then the demon came out from the tallest tree that was in that wood. Ugly of course, with vines coming down from its face and bugs, termites and any other type of insect were running all over its body. "Eww, its hideous."

Rin said, looking up at the 7 ft demon.

WHO ARE YOU 4? WHY HAVE YOU ENTERED MY DOMAIN? WHAT PURPOSE DO YOU HAVE HERE?

"Umm, we needed a short cut but we'll just turn around, right my lord?" "Shut up Jaken, so they call you Sawashi hmm? The terrible wood demon, you don't look so fearful to this Sesshomaru." The youki said, whipping out Bakusaiga.

HOW DARE YOU POINT YOUR WEAPON AT ME! YOU WILL DIE.

The demon lunged its vines at Sesshomaru's sword. They then started stealing the swords demonic energy! Sesshomaru pulled his sword from the vines grasp! The sword seemed ok, but not as strong as it was.

HAHAHAHAHA! YOUR SWORDS ENERGY IS MIGHTY TASTY!

WAVE IT AROUND AGAIN, I'M STILL HUNGRY!

Rin had to do something! She swung Sangotsu at the vine that stole Bakusaiga energy! The vine broke away from the wood demon, sending Bakusaiga's energy into her weapon! So powerful! She had to send it back!

"Sangotsu, return the energy to its rightful owner please."

The weapon shook and through out the energy, sending it back to Bakusaiga! Who knew, Sangotsu could steal demonic energy and listen to commands.

"Rin.." "I know! This weapon is amazing!"

GIRL! SHOULDN'T YOU PAY ATTENTION TO WHERE YOU ARE STANDING!

"Huh?" The grass sucked Rin underground!

"Wah!"

FWAP!

Down she went! Underground! Along with Sangotsu!

MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"You ingrate! Release her at once!"

Sesshomaru was mad! He bared his teeth, in anger and in worry.

The demon laughed and spoke once again. " Why don't you forget it."

The demon chuckled and through it's vines at Sesshomaru's sword! Sesshomaru backed away, not letting the demon touch it.

Meanwhile…. Underground…

' Darn it, these vines are squeezing the energy out of me! How can I ever get out of here?' Rin though, looking up into the darkness. She then thought what Kohaku said when he was training her.

"Remember Rin, every demon has a weakness. All you need to do, is find out what it is." "How can I do that Master?"" Simple, analyze. Put all information on the demon you are battling in your head together. Observe each point, and you will find it."

'Right, but what could it be? Let's see.. The demon is a long range fighter, and his weapons are vines.. OH! His weakness is his demonic energy! Without it, he is nothing! If I steal some energy right now, I'll be able to escape. Sangotsu! Where are you?

Rin looked around, there it was, inches away from her grasp. She took her free hand and reached for the chain! 'So close!' she thought, as she started to extend her fingers. She then tried to summon it. "Sangotsu, I need you. Come to me, and together, we can defeat this demon."

The weapon shook and broke through the vines and threw its chain to Rin. Rin smiled and took hold of the chain. She wondered how the weapon could hear her, no matter. She had no time to get lost in thought. "Sangotsu, I want you to steal the demonic energy that is sealing us. Then I want you to propel

yourself out, along with me, and destroy the demon." The weapon started to steal demonic energy and then it started braking vines and cursed dirt while sucking the demonic powers of the demon. 'I'm coming for you my lord.'

She thought.

Outside..

"Hahaha you will never escape! Uh! What is this?! I am getting weaker! Wh-why?!"

Everyone stared at the ground, as it was rumbling.

Boom!

Rin bursted out of the ground! Sangotsu span around, with Rin attached! Her eyes bled from the demonic power but kept going! "Sangotsu! Destroy him!"

NO! NO! GET AWAY!

The weapon cut through the demons face! It then swerved back around and cut up his chest! "Uhhk Sangotsu! Destroy the rest of mr. ugly with his own energy!"

WHAT?! YOU STOLE IT?! YOU WENCH!

Sangotsu threw back the energy! Sending it aggressively at the demons heart! Its heart bursted, sending the wretched thing straight into the underworld!

NO! YOU CURSED WENCH!

The whole forest became pure again, as the demon vanished.

Sangotsu Landed on the ground, with Rin along with it. She opened her eyes and clutched Sangotsu, it saved her life. "Great work Sangotsu."

Rin said, tying it to her back. Sesshomaru came to her aid.

"Rin, are you ok?" "Yes, I'm fine. He was more powerful than he looked."

"For a human yes. Next time, let me handle it." "Oh, my lord.." "I don't want this happening to you again." The youki said, wiping the blood from her eyes with a cloth from his pocket. "My lord, I am strong now. Isn't' that what you wanted?"

Rin asked, blinking. The youki sighed and nuggied her like she was still a child. "You still have much to learn." Sesshomaru walked out of the forest first in silence.

Rin frowned, in absolute anger. She huffed behind the youki . She was cross with him before, but this was even worse. Never in her life did she ever want to hurt him. For the first time, she wanted to use him as a punching bag! Once they approached the clearing, the sun was gone. They realized they had been in that sealed forest for 24 hours. Rin sighed at the moonless night.

She pushed ahead, going towards Inuyasha's forest. Sesshomaru noticed Rins silence, but ignored it. Rin huffed to herself quietly as she walked.

'That over grown piece of- how could he say that?! Hw wanted me to become stronger! So I did! A whole year of training, and for what?! To be treated like a child again!' Rin screamed and cursed in her head. She clutched Sangotsu in anger again, huffing she bursted through the brush of Inuyasha's forest, disappearing. Kohaku realised this and ran inside with her. "Wait for me Rin!"

Sesshomaru stopped walking and went the other way. He knew she was cross with him. Due to his stupid ego, he couldn't figure out what.

"Were going Jaken." "W- My lord-" Rin needs rest, we will come back for her in 3 days." "Uh- yes my lord."

The youki and imp demon turned around and headed west.

Meanwhile in the brush of the forest..

"That low down dirty dog!"

Rin through her Sangotsu at trees! Cutting them down in anger!

"Rin, what did he do?" "He did like he always does, he treats me like a child! I killed that demon with my new strength he asked for. Now, he's acting as if he doesn't want it!" "Rin, he was really worried for your well being. He was afraid he would loose you." "That isn't my point!"

Rin shed tears and cut down more trees with Sangotsu!

"We made love that night at the hot springs, he treated me like the women I was! When were in battle, I show my strength, he treats me like I am still that 10 year old girl!" "Rin, did you truly-" "Yes, and it was real as any one else would have it. He said I still have much to learn, what a dog." "Rin, it is true. You are still not a full fledged Demon Slayer yet. You haven't even

mastered Sangotsu's true power OR any of its special tactics yet." "He even said I was ready!" "Yes, but after today, he seemed to realize you aren't. I know he still cares for you." "Yes, I care for him as well. All I need is a little space from him, then I will feel better. Let's go back to the forest, I deeply want to see everyone." "Ah, me too. I want to see my sister. Lets hurry." "Yes Master."

The twosome hurried towards the village! Rin couldn't wait! As she headed there, she thought about Sangotsu's true powers. She was going to master them, no matter how long it would take.


	10. Time to truly master Sangotsu!

Chapter 10!  
A break from Sesshomaru! Time to truly master Sangotsu!

Rin and her master ran into the sleeping village! She saw Inuyasha and Kagome going for a walk. Inuyasha appeared to be- human. 'How odd.'  
Rin thought.

"Rin is that you?" "Oh, Miss Kagome, I am so glad to be back. Master Inuyasha, why are you human?" "This happens on moonless nights. Its because I am half human and half demon." "Oh, I see. That must of been hard for you when you were battling with the demon Naraku." "Yeah, it wasn't easy. Heh , so, where is Sesshomaru? Did he leave you behind again?" "Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped, furious with her husband. "Its ok Miss Kagome, it was I who left him behind."

"Rin, did you really do that?" "Yes, I need some space from him. Also, he pissed me off. He said I am still weak, I need to truly master Sangotsu."  
"Keh, just as I expected." Inuyasha said, grunting. "He can be a jerk. No he is a jerk." "Inuyash-!" "Yes Master Inuyasha, he truly can be a jerk sometimes.." "Rin.." Kagome couldn't believe that her husband was right for once. "I need a break from him, that's all. I need to become stronger, so I can be with him." "I know what you mean." Kagome smiled and hugged Rin. "Go see Lady Kaede, I am sure she misses you." "Ok, thank you Miss Kagome."  
Rin ran to Kaede's hut. Inuyasha grunted then spoke. "You were thinking of us when you said that huh?" "Yes, now lets finish up, Sango and Miroku can't watch Tuskinu forever." "Right, we ought to tell her about my condition one of these days. It might even happen to her one day when she gets older." "Yes, its very peculiar that she does not become a human on these nights like you do yet. I wonder if its my spiritual power that is preventing it."

"Yeah, I was thinking that too. Maybe your powers she inherited are so strong, that she has the power to choose nights to be human, just like Naraku could." "Yes, that could be." "Lets go get her." "Inuyasha, are you sure you want her to see you like this?" "Yes, she is my kid after all, I have to warn her that this might happen to her when she gets older. If not now, maybe next year." "Sounds like a plan."  
Sango and Miroku's house..

"Were happy that you are back Kohaku, its been over a week." "Oh, well I had to keep on eye on Rin. After all, she is my pupil." Kohaku said, leaning on the back wall. "Yes, how is her training coming along?" Miroku said, tucking in his sleeping girls. "Hmm, she is doing well. She still hasn't

mastered Sangotsu and its special tactics and powers." "Sangotsu?" Sango said, she had no idea her brother created a weapon named after her. Heh, he still hasn't told her he is engaged yet. Only Miroku and Inuyasha know, guess it's a guy thing. He knew he had to tell her sometime. That time was now, he couldn't lie to his sister anymore.

"Yes, it is named after you. Rin is strong like you, she deserves to carry your will and honour on her back." "Kohaku, I am touched." "Uhh, there is something else." "Kohaku, are you sure you are ready to tell her?" "Yes Miroku, I am." "Tell me what?" Sango said, putting their 2nd son down for sleep. "Sango, during my travels with Rin, I met someone." "Who?" "A- women.." Kohaku blushed, with the image of Aya-Me in his head. "Kohaku, does this mean- have you- already courted her?" "Uhh yes, we are engaged to be married."

Sango couldn't believe at what she was hearing. She leaned back on her husbands knee and spoke once again.

"Why did you not tell me? Better yet, why didn't YOU tell me?" Sango said, glaring at her husband. Miroku gulped with fear and spoke. "Well, he didn't want to tell you. He said he wasn't ready." "Kohaku, is this true?" "Yes sister, I'm sorry. I just, didn't want to trouble you with my life." "Kohaku! You're my brother! Of course I want you to tell me about your life! We are siblings you know." "W- yes sister, I know.." "Well, get some sleep. You need to rest." "Yes sister."

Kohaku settled in his futon and fell asleep. What he didn't know, the there was terror happening in Hakun Village, where his future wife Aya-Me reined.

WAH!  
AHH!

"Your highness, it is far too dangerous to linger any further! You must escape!" "Jaqsuga, please! My father is still in the castle! We need to rescue him!"

There was the beautiful Aya-Me. She had long black hair, and greenish brownish eyes. She wore a purple kimono and a purple hair band with the flower that grew in her area, the "Hakun" flower. Her castle was on fire from thieves and demons who band together to attack it. Her father and the high priest were still trapped inside. She had to rescue them!

"Please Jaqsuga! We must save them!" "Ughh, your father would have my hide if he knew what I was doing."

Jaqsuga was Aya-Me's body guard. Kind of like a Japanese version of the secret service. He trained Aya-Me with her fathers will. She had level 15 in battle tactics and training. They had to hurry!

Jaqsuga and Aya-Me rushed inside! "Princess, we have to stay together!" "I know!" "HELP!" "That's the high priest Fargui! Lets go!"

The twosome followed the priests voice. There he was, trapped under a beam that was on fire. Aya-Me cut them with her sword and pulled the priest to her feet. "Fargui, where is my father?" "The thieves took him!"

'Oh no! Fargui was a decoy!' Aya-Me thought! Jaqsuga followed by Aya-Me and the priest rushed out of the burning castle, to find the thieves dragging her father to the highest point on their hill where the flowers grew.

"Father! Father!" "Aya!" "Princess Aya-Me, your father is the last male to your dynasty. Your legacy is over." said the shadowed figure, as he sliced her fathers neck, spilling his blood on the ground. "UGGGGGGHHH!"

Her father fell to the ground, in pain and agony. The dark figure laughed and disappeared. She ran to him and turned him over.

"Father! No!" "Aya- Uhhh… You must marry Kohaku soon, so you can produce an heir." "Father!" "Please Aya-Me, make him prince and future ruler to these lands and produce heirs. Do not let the legacy die." "Father…" "I am counting on you my flower."

Her dad closed his eyes, and released his soul, dying in Aya-Me's arms.  
She cried and screamed into the night.

"FATHER! NOOOOOOOO!"

Next day, back at the village…

Rin woke up, pushing the divider open and exiting the hut. There was her master, coming toward her from Sango and Miroku's house.

"Ah, good morning Master Kohaku." she said, clutching Sangotsu. "Are you ready to leave?" "Yes, I want to visit my fiancée. it is on the way to where we are heading." "Which is?" "Totosai, to help you understand Sangotsu a little more." "Oh, ok."

Just then a large hawk wisped over the village. It was brown with a black patch in the middle. 'That's Aya-Me's hawk Huku-yomi. What could it being doing here?' Kohaku thought looking at the animal above. The creature landed on Kohaku's arm as he lifted his arm toward it. There was something attached to the birds leg.

'A red scroll! It must be an emergency message! A call for help!' Kohaku said, removing it.

"Come Rin, I need Miroku to remove the seal. She knows my brother in law is a monk, so she made it especially for him to open it." "Yes Master."

The two headed back to the house, to get Miroku to remove the seal.

PART 2 OF CHAPTER 1! RIN AND KOHAKU HELP AYA-ME!

"Hmm an interesting seal indeed." The monk said, looking at the scroll.  
"It seems your fiancée is aware of my abilities." he said again, examining the scroll. "So can you break the seal?" Kohaku asked, sipping tea that Sango made. "Of course I can! This seal is simple."

Miroku smiled and set the scroll on the small table. He put his hands together and made the "HAWK" sign with his fingers and broke the seal.  
"Here you are, read away." Miroku's first born twin 2 minutes before the other belted "Wow! That was awesome dad!" "I know right?" he said, bragging away. Kohaku rolled his eyes and read the letter. As he read it, he spat out his tea in despair.

"Oh my god! We have to go now!" "Oh, Master, is it bad?" "Really bad! Thanks Miroku, I owe you one. Lets go Rin!" "OH, Yes Master!"

Rin grabbed her weapon, followed by Kohaku. Kilala, feeling restless, joined them on their pending adventure .  
Let's go Rin! We have to get there before- oh hello Kilala." "Mew"

Kilala transformed and encouraged the two to get on her back.

"Master Kohaku, I think she wants to join us." "Hahaha, so be it then."

The twosome got on Kilala's back and took off without a trace! Heading toward Aya-Me's village post haste.

Hakun Village…

1 day later…

"OH- Aya-Me! Your highness!" "What is it Jaqsuga? I'm busy!" "Oh, I am sorry.. Your fiancée has come." "He has?!"

She ran outside to see him ridding Kilala, along with his student Rin.  
"Kohaku!" "Aya-Me!"

They swooped down! Kohaku ran and hugged Aya-Me. "Aya-Me, I am so sorry about your father, he was a good man." "It's ok, there was nothing you could do. After all, you are Rin's teacher and you need to stay by her side."

"Aya-Me.. What happened here?" "It was terrible Rin, demons and thieves attacked us a day ago. It was strange how they all banded together."  
"Demons and thieves? Together?" Rin said. "Yes, very peculiar indeed." Kohaku added, standing close to Aya-Me. "Come, I bet you two are exhausted from your trip. My servants and maids will take good care of you tonight.

"Oh thank you." "Yes Aya-Me, thanks." "Anything for my future husband and his student." "Ha-ha, Aya-Me stop it." Kohaku said, smiling and blushing. The group headed inside, ready to feast.

Back at the village…..

"She isn't here?" "No, I'm sorry Sesshomaru." There was the monk peeling potatoes, while the youki stood there in confusion from Miroku's words.  
"Where is she?" "Hmm, All I know, is that she went to help Kohaku's fiancée's village. That's all I can tell you." Miroku rolled up his sleeves and kept peeling. "Your lying." "No, your just frustrated because you are unaware of why she is cross with you." "Humph, and I suppose you know?" "Of course, everyone she knows knows." "Keh, oh really?" "Miroku are you done with those potato- Oh, Sesshomaru. I see you have come to pick up

Rin. She isn't here." said the demon slayer. "I am aware of that. Where is this village you speak of monk?" "Idiot monk! Did you tell him?!" "Uhh sorry wife it just sort of slip out." "Moron! Rin told us not to say anything!" "She said that?" "Uh- yes she did." "Humph, I see."

The youki took off in a huff and went to the lake….

Lake….

The youki sat on the grass and pondered his thoughts.

'Rin told them not to say anything? What did I do to cause her such secrecy and anger? I didn't insult her, or call her useless or anything of that manor. What is bothering her?'

As the dog demon pondered the sky's, it came to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I'm strong now! Isn't that what you wanted?!"  
"Heh, you still have much to learn. *nuggie's*"  
"Ahhhhh!"

'Of course, I treated her like the small child she once was. Why did I not think of that in the first place? She is still a demon slayer in training but she is no longer a child. After all, I found that out back at those human cesspools.'

Sesshomaru thought about the night at the springs over and over in his mind. He got to his feet and went back to the village.

'I must find her!'

Hakun village,  
8PM

"So, tell me Aya-Me, what did the being look like who killed your father?" Rin asked, gobbling up rice. "I am not sure, it was too dark to see. From what I saw on the moonlight, he had black horns and silver hair."

Rin and Kohaku looked at one another and nodded in agreement.  
"It must be him." They both said. "Wait, you know of this figure?" "Yes, his name is Ryazan. He is a leader of demons, the kind of demons that eat human flesh with no remorse." Rin said, eating and drinking more. "Yes, we have been aware of him for the past 2 years, but we have refused to go after him." Kohaku added, petting the sleeping cat demon.

"Why is that?" "He is far too strong for us, only a strong demon can defeat him. For you see, he is a ram demon." "A ram? A lowly demon?" "No my love, its worse. You see, he is different from the others. He can take on a human forum. Like my pupils finance's Sesshomaru, he can hide his true forum." "Really?" "Yes, its deadly. Rin and I are not strong enough to take him on by ourselves. As much training as I have, it is not good enough."  
"So, what are you exactly saying?" Rin sighed and answered. "Only my fiancée can take him on." "Well why isn't he here?"

The demon slayers sighed… Rin spoke once again in a slightly annoyed voice.

"He's been pissing me off, I am taking a break from him." "Oh, is there anyone else who can defeat him?"

Kohaku went into the back of his mind where his memories were

"Mino sangetsu ha!"  
"Wind Scar!"

He twitched and spoke. "I suppose his brother will do." "Master, your not suggesting Master Inuyasha are you?" "He's our only choice, since you and Sesshomaru are getting air." "Uhh-well- I am." "Huh? What are you talking about?" Kohaku said, glaring at his student.

"Uhh well- I told him to come get me in three days. That was before I was cross with him." "Are you saying he's running around our village looking for us?!" "Umm, possibly?" "Oh! Rin!" Kohaku said, smacking himself in the face. "I'm sorry Master, I really am!" "No, it's fine, Kilala, go get Master Inuyasha, take this note with you." "Mew."

The cat demon transformed and took the note in its mouth, she then headed back to the village.

"Now, let's just wait." "Of course Master."

So the threesome sat and waited for Kilala's return, along with Inuyasha.


	11. Part 3 of Chapter 10!

Chapter 11 Part 3 of Chapter 10!

Inuyasha aids Rin, Kohaku, and Aya-Me!

Time to fight Ryazan!

3 hours later.

Roar!

There was Kilala, rushing into the village and landing right in front of Inuyasha's house. Her roar brought him out of his house, yawning from his afternoon nap.

"Uh, what's going on? Oh, Kilala, hey there."

The beast wined and showed Inuyasha the note.

"Oh? What is this?"

Inuyasha opened the scroll and read it over.

"Ah, I see the twerp and Rin need my help."

"What was that about Rin?"

Inuyasha turned around, to find Sesshomaru right behind him.

"I see you haven't still changed your ways of getting into someone else's business." "If it involves Rin, then it is my business." "Oh? Well this note was addressed to me. So it's my business." "Humph." Sesshomaru grunted and walked away.

Inuyasha read the letter over then grunted and nodded.

"Wait here Kilala, I'll see if Kagome is ok with this."

The hanyou said, tucking the letter in his Kimono.

He went inside his house and talked with his wife.

15 minutes later…

"Okay Kilala, let's get going." "Roar." "Be careful Inuyasha." Kagome said, tugging on Inuyasha's Kimono. "No worries, I'll be fine." Inuyasha kissed his daughters forehead, and his wife's small baby bump. He jumped on Kilala's back, then the two took to the air and headed to Hakun Village. As they soared through the sky, Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru's presence down below. He ignored it and thought 'Let the girl Rin deal with him.' and increased speed by nudging Kilala.

Hakun village…

ROAR..

"Hey there is Kilala!" Rin belted. "With Master Inuyasha too!" Kohaku added, belting his words as well. The cat demon landed, along with the hanyou.

"It is good to see you again Master Inuyasha." Rin said hugging the half dog demon. "Eh, too close for comfort. So, which one is the princess of these regions?" "I am." Aya-Me revelled herself. " I am Princess Aya-Me. I am the now the soul ruler of these lands and I am Kohaku's fiancée." "I see, you

snagged yourself a rich and a beauty Kohaku." "Uhh, yes, I did." Kohaku blushed and looked away. "So, where is this demon you were yammering on about?" "Last I saw him, he took off behind our hill of flowers."

"Hmm, do any of you have anything with his scent on it?" Kohaku nodded and came over. "When he fled from this place, Aya-Me found this piece of cloth. I think it was part of his Kimono."

The hanyou took it and smelled it, he then nodded. "Ok, I have picked up on his scent. Rin, you stay here." "What- why?!" "It would be to dangerous for you, and Kohaku told me what happened before in the letter." "W- Master!"

"Enough Rin, stay here. Kilala, make sure she doesn't go anywhere." Kohaku said, looking at the cat demon. The demon nodded and sat down next to Rin.

"Master! This isn't fair!" "Life isn't fair Rin. You will understand further in your training."

Kohaku and his future wife jumped on the hanyou's back, as he carried them over the hill. The trio disappeared. Leaving Rin behind.

"That Kohaku! I swear! One of these days-" "ROAR!" "Oh, right, sorry Kilala. I forgot, you have known Master Kohaku longer."

Rin laid back on the cat demons hip, cuddling with her. "I guess I just have a big ego. I always try to do my best. I guess I let it get to my head sometimes." "Miss Aya- oh, where did she go?" "Oh, she went with Master Kohaku and Master Inuyasha. Who are you?" "Oh, my name is Jaqsuga. I am

Aya-Me's body guard." "Oh, I see. I suppose she needs to be protected a lot." "Yes, her family is very famous and very royal. Their reputation of slaying demons and performing exorcisms go as far as the mountain regions." "No kidding, no wonder her family is so well off." "Yes, and

demons and assassins are well aware of her clan and reputation. That is why, since she was a child, I have been protecting her." "Wow, what about your family Mr. Jaqsuga?" Rin asked, sitting up. The man smiled and sat down on a rock in front of her.

"My family isn't much to talk about." the servant said, letting out a sigh. "How come? Is your family poor?" "Yes, but we are also cursed. Every since my great grandfather confronted a demon long ago, that demon placed a curse on our family." "What kind of curse?" "When our family gains a

first born female, that child will become a slave to the demon. Until the demon is defeated, she will remain his slave until her dying day." "That's terrible!" "Yes, my eldest sister is one of them.. Which is why I am going to become a strong warrior! So I can get her back!" "That is very noble of you." "Yes, lets go inside. Cat demon, would you like some nice cold milk?"

Kilala transformed back to a little kitty and nodded. "Mew"

The group went inside. What Rin was not aware of, was that Sesshomaru followed Inuyasha to the village.

Meanwhile.. 20 miles from the village…

"Ah, his scent stops here." The group looked up to find a huge cave like castle. Aya-Me gulped in fear. "It looks kind of spooky. Are you sure you want to enter hanyou?" "Yes, he is in there. I can smell em." "Hahaha, very good doggy. Do you also sit and play dead?" The group looked up on top of the rock castle. There he was, the demon Ryazan. He had black horns and a red cape. His kimono was pitch black and he had a huge sword on his back.

"Well ,well ,well, it would seem you have found me princess. I must say, using a half breed to find me was quite lowly of you." "What did you call me?!" Inuyasha said whipping out his sword! Kohaku followed suit, whipping out his weapon too! Aya-Me pulled out her weapon along with the others.

"Hahahaha! Do you honestly think you can defeat me? I'LL CUT YOU INTO A THOSAND PIECES!" Ryazan whipped out his blade. The weapon had huge spikes on it's blade. Followed by more spikes on the handle. In the middle of the weapon, was a sign in Japanese which read "Bat". The demon swung it around and lunged at Inuyasha! The hanyou blocked his attack, as

Ryazan slammed into Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha barley held the demon back, as his feed skid across the ground. 'Jeez this guy is strong, I'm a little rusty.' the hanyou thought, pushing back Ryazan. The horned demon pulled back while doing a summer sault. He landed on a pointy rock and smiled. "Tada, what did you think of that half breed?" "Show off, I'll destroy you!"

Inuyasha hurled Tetsusaiga around his body and used the Wind Scar!

"WINDSCAR!"

The demon smirked and jumped 30 feet in the air! He then did multiple back flips as well, completely dodging the Wind scar!

'What?! He dodged it?! So fast!' Inuyasha thought, lowering his sword.

"I told you not to underestimate me half breed." "Grr! Stop calling me that! My name is Inuyasha!" "I am aware of that, I just think half breed suits you better." the demon responded, flashing an evil smile. "Why you.." Inuyasha said, aiming his sword at the demon. "I outta kill you."

Inuyasha slammed his sword on Ryazan's. The demon smiled and slammed his word back, as the two fought. Kohaku used his demon slayer skills and tried to find the demons weakness. He had seen Ryazan before in his travels, but never really seen him up close. He had an incredible amount of energy. Why, it was spiritual energy! Kohaku found it!

"Inuyasha! The demon is already dead! He feeds on human souls!" "Ha! I knew there was something about you! No wonder you reek of grave yard soil!" "Ha, I see you have figured me out!" Ryazan slashed Inuyasha's face with a spike from his sword! Inuyasha roared out in pain and slid across the ground, clutching his sword. 'Uhh! The spikes can move! Damn it!'

As Inuyasha shouted in his mind, he stood up and pointed his word again. He couldn't believe this guy! 'Sh*t! how can I defeat this guy?! He is already dead, so he is a walking corpse! That means, I can't use physical attacks, plus, he is fast too.' As the hanyou pondered his thoughts, he then finally came up with something.' I wonder, if I get him to use his demonic energy ; maybe I could use the Back-Slash Wave on him!' Inuyasha thought, pushing Ryazan away yet again. He punched Ryazan, sending him to the

ground! Ryazan slid across the ground and belted a evil laugh. "Muahahaha! I see you have finally gotten serious half breed! I like that!" The demon got to his feet and licked the blade that slashed Inuyasha, ingesting the hanyou's blood with an evil smirk. Inuyasha smirked back and aimed his sword at Ryazan. "Heh, you are really sick huh? No matter, I'll destroy you this time!"

Just then, Tetsusaiga pulsed, showing the underworld on the blade. 'What? Mino sangetsu ha? Does Tetsusaiga want me to use it on him?' Inuyasha thought, looking at Ryazan. Inuyasha smirked again. "Kohaku, take Aya-Me if you are aware of this power." "Oh- Yes Master Inuyasha! Come on Aya-Me." "Oh, yes." The two took off far away from the area, hiding in a tree a mile away.

"Well, it seems you are really into this fight! I'll take you down with pleasure than!" "Heh, as if!"

As the two hurled at one another Inuyasha smiled at the demon and used his awesome power!

"Take this!"

"Huh?!"

Ryazan uttered, trying to use his sword as a shield.

"Mino- SANGETSU HA!"

"W-AHHHHH!"

The blades cut Ryazan and started to pull Ryazan into the underworld!

"NO CURSE YOU HALF BREED!"

Ryazan was finally sucked in! The thousands of souls he stole bursted out of him and became pure once again, going up into the sky.

Inuyasha put his sword away and looked to the heavens and sighed.

"Rest in peace."

He uttered quietly.

"Woa! That was amazing hanyou!" Aya-Me shouted running back, along with Kohaku. "Yes, that was truly astounding Master Inuyasha!" Kohaku added, running beside his future wife. "Ah, it was nothing really." the hanyou said, scratching the back of his head. "Master Inuyasha, we better get back to Rin, it is almost nightfall." "Yeah, let's go."

The trio walked back, not knowing what was about to happen ahead of them.

"Wah! Mr. Jaqsuga! What are you doing?!" "I am sorry Rin! This must be done! I need to kill you! So you do not get in Miss Aya-Me's way to have an heir with Kohaku!" "No stop! Please! I am not trying to get in her way!"

Rin back flipped through the fancy paper walls! She didn't see this coming!

(Flashback)

"You know Rin, you are a nice girl.." "Oh thank you, hehe." "Which is why I have to kill you…." "Huh?!" "Take this!" "Wah!"

(End Flashback)

Rin kept thrusting her body backwards through the walls, avoiding Jaqsuga attacks!

'Darn it! I'm being attacked and I cannot dodge him for too long! The maid took my weapon some where for security reasons! Damn it Sangotsu! Where are you?!"

Rin was weapon less, and didn't know where Sangotsu was taken too. The others were too far way to aid her and Kilala was knocked unconscious by Jaqsuga earlier in the attack, Rin was on her own.


	12. Part 4 of Chapter 10!

Chapter 12! Part 4 of Chapter 10!

Sesshomaru finds Rin!  
Sangotsu's true power revealed!

"Come Rin, just let me kill you!" "N-never!" Rin did a summer sault as she avoided Jaqsuga's blade! She swung off a beam and landed on her feet, running for her life! She had to find Sangotsu! She had to find it fast, before Jaqsuga caught up with her. She ran and ran, and ran! She turned down a hallway and went thought all the rooms. Due to fear and amazing

adrenaline she searched for Sangotsu at random! She then snapped out of it and bellowed "SANGOTUSU! COME TO ME!" Just then Jaqsuga showed up in the room she was in. "Ha, I found you. Now hold still!"  
Rin shut her eyes, she then heard a swooping sound, it was Sangotsu!

Just as Jaqsuga raised his blade, Rin caught Sangotsu and shoved Jaqsuga away! Sending him through 2 fancy walls!

CRASH!

Rin swung Sangotsu around in her right hand! She was finally reunited with her beloved Sangotsu! Jaqsuga returned, slightly injured from his trip through the rooms. He frowned and belted  
"You wench!"  
He punched Rin in the face! Making her bleed from her nose and mouth!

"Ahhhhh!"

He sent her flying upwards to the ceiling. She swung Sangotsu through it, making a hole. Rin and Sangotsu crashed through the roof, soaring in mid air!

"Wah! So high!"

Rin held tight onto Sangotsu and skid across the ground with it to the ground safely. Unfortunately, she skinned her knee on a rock when she landed. Her knee bled too. "Ouch.." "Hahaha, poor little girl, do not worry I will make it all better!" "Wah!" He punched her again, sending her into a tree. "Uhh, why…you…" Sangotsu lit up in bright purple. It was bright and sacred some how too. 'What is this?' Rin thought, still clutching Sangotsu.

1 mile away…  
The youki we all know was resting when he smelt it.  
'Uhh! That is Rins blood!'  
The youki booked it toward the village! He came to the clearing, there was his beloved being beaten to a pulp by some guy. He then noticed, there was something strange happening to Sangotsu.

'Does Sangotsu want me to whip him with this power? Hmm…'

Rin kicked Jaqsuga into the air and punched him! Jaqsuga came down and crossed his blade with Rin. By the hill, Aya-Me and the others had just come back.

"Uh, Jaqsuga! What his he doing fighting Rin?!" Aya-Me exclaimed, looking at her servant. "That trader!" Inuyasha barked!

Rin noticed that Sangotsu was growing spiked rings. She stopped her observation and swung Sangotsu at Jaqsuga!

"HA!"

The awesome power hit Jaqsuga! The spiked rings cut him to bits and the spiritual energy paralyzed him!" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Jaqsuga fell to the ground in utter agony! The others ran over to Rins aid.

"Rin are you ok?!" "Yes I am fine." "Uhhh, ahhhhh what is this power?! Ahhhhh!" Aya-Me looked at Jaqsuga's chest. A symbol read "Evil sealed" "This power Rin, it is like a sacred sutra. This is suppose to be only for demons." "Aya-Me… I am a half demon…. I wanted to tell you…. but I thought you would be frightened….. I thought that Rin would get in the way of Kohaku and you…. So I thought it would be a good idea to kill

her, and it was…. Until her weapon got in the way…." "Jaqsuga, you fool. Nothing will ever get in the way of Kohaku and I. She is already betrothed."  
"Heh, it is you who is- the fool…. You and Kohaku will grow apart….. The question is, what will part you two? DEATH or DIVORCE? Heh, Ukk….…..I guess I will never know…." Jaqsuga finally died from his major injuries…. Aya-Me shed an abundance of tears and collapsed on her fallen Master….

"Jaqsuga….JAQSUGA!"

The next day….

"Well Aya-Me, I am so sorry for what has happened." "It is quite all right Kohaku, it was not your fault . Jaqsuga's heart was just in the wrong place. I will be fine, now go." "Uhh, of course."

Kohaku blushed and began to walk away. Aya-Me blushed too then rushed to Kohaku. "Kohaku!" "Huh- MMMM!" Aya-Me crashed her lips into Kohaku's. Kohaku's face went beat red, but embraced her like the man he was and kissed her back.

"Heh, atta boy."  
Inuyasha said, crossing his arms behind his head. Rin smiled, she then realised that she missed Sesshomaru's embrace… She then dropped her anger towards him…

Later….  
"Master Kohaku, we are still going to see Master Totosai right?" "Of course, you have to tell him what you just experienced." "Yes, indeed I do. Master Kohaku, do you know what the power was?" "Yes, the power you used was Miroki." "Miroki? How peculiar." "Remember, Sangotsu contains my Sister Sango's love and will. Who else does Sango love besides me?" "Ha-ha, of course, I see now." "Oh, so that power was Miroku's?" Inuyasha asked,

looking at the weapon. "Yes, but it is also a make up of Rins power and loyalty towards Sangotsu as well." "So, can you tell me how to master it?" Rin asked Kohaku. Kohaku smiled and said "That is something you must learn from Totosai." Rin rolled her eyes, 'Of course it is.' she thought.

As the group approached a meadow clearing, Rin sensed Sesshomaru. She stopped. "Eh what's the hold up?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes Rin, why have we stopped?" Kohaku also asked. "Mew." Kilala mewed in agreement, as she climbed on Kohaku's Shoulder. "My feet have grown tired, can we make camp here?" "Rin, Totosai's place is 5 miles up ahead." "Master please, my feet are aching and I am hungry." "W- I see." Kohaku looked at Inuyasha.

The hanyou sighed. "Fine, I'll find some food." Inuyasha took off the opposite way to find some grub. Kohaku cut down some trees and started a fire. When everyone was asleep, Rin was going to seek out Sesshomaru.

Later, after a great meal provided by the hanyou, everyone was asleep. Well, mostly everyone.

'Hmm it seems everyone is asleep. Why, even Master Inuyasha is out cold and dreaming.' Rin thought. She sat up and took her sharpening tools and went halfway into the forest. She pulled out the dagger she always kept strapped to Sangotsu and started sharpening it. She then stopped and put the small thing in its sheath.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it's been awhile." "Heh, so it has." "Well, why don't you come down?" "You are cross with me, are you not?" "I was, but have I have finally let it go." "I see."

The youki emerged from the shadows, sliding down the tree and sitting beside Rin. "So, have you been well?" "Pshhh, I know you saw the fight."  
"Come there is a lake 5 miles back." "Uhh right."

Lake….

"Jeez, humans have such delicate skin."

Sesshomaru took cloth from his own Kimono and ripped it. He soaked it with water and cleaned her wounds. Rin flashed the biggest smile and cradled her head in his hand. "Rin, I cannot clean it if you do that.."  
"Mmm, so warm." Rin took hold of Sesshomaru's entire arm and embraced it.  
"I missed you." "You humans and need for affection, I'll never understand it." "Lord Sesshomaru, it has been too long." "What are you talking about? Ri-"  
Rin cut Sesshomaru off with a kiss of passion. The youki immediately couldn't contain himself. He also missed her as well. He propelled his warm demon body on top of Rin. His fur scarf fell into her face by accident, she didn't mind, instead; she cuddled it. "Ah I missed this ball of fluff too."  
"Anything else on me that you have longed for?" "Oh yes, many things."

With a passionate kiss and removal of clothing, they made love all night long. Sesshomaru finally got his precious Rin back into his arms, he had never been happier. Of course, he would never admit that, ha-ha.


	13. A Special Bundle For Rin and Sesshomaru!

Chapter 13!

Back to the village, a special bundle for Rin and Sesshomaru!

1 month later…

"Well Rin, I have to go, but I will return in 3 days to check up on you."

"Ha, like always." There was the couple standing at the gate of the village.

"You are going to the snowy mountains right?" "Yes, that's what I told you last night." "Bring me back something?"

"Heh, I shall try." The youki kissed his precious fiancée and left, along with Jaken trotting behind. Right when the youki leaves the little imp demon always seems to shows up at the last minute. He doesn't like to hang around the village much, he still feared the monk, so he always keeps his distance from the town as much as he can.

"Farewell Rin, My lord wait for me!"

Rin chuckled and headed back to Kaede's hut. When inside, she sat on the futon in discomfort. "Miss Kaede, can you do something about my back?" "Oh? Does it ail ye child?" "Yes, I think I threw my lower back out." "You over work yourself Rin when you train, you shouldn't-"

THUMP!

"Oh! Miss Kaede, I felt something!" "What is it child?" "I felt something, like, something is moving!" "Oh Rin, are you with child?" "I- don't know!"

Rin couldn't believe it! "Rin I can hear a heartbeat in your belly." The old miko said, pressing her ear on Rin's stomach. "Oh then it is true?" "Yes Rin, you are with child. Congratulations Rin!"

"Oh Miss Kaede I am so happy! I am carrying Lord Sesshomaru's legacy!" "Yes, it would seem so. Rin, I did not even know ye two were together in that physical matter." "Well we are! I am so happy Miss Kaede." "As am I child, but what about Lord Sesshomaru? What will he think of this?"

"Oh yes, I forgot about that. Well were are going to be married." "Yes, but now that ye are going to have a child, it must happen sooner. Ye and Lord Sesshomaru were going to wait were ye not?"

Rin let out a sigh.

"Yes, I forgot about that too." "Well, you must rest Rin. Ye and the unborn child need to relax." "Yes, we must."

When nightfall approached, all Rin could think about was Sesshomaru's reaction.

3 days later.

A lot had developed in Rin over three days. Her bump stuck out more and she was more uncomfortable than before. A lot of women experience pregnancy in different ways. In Rins case, it was major back pain. She then felt the youki's presence.

She sighed and headed to the hut. Once inside, she cracked her back in pain. "Uhh- Oww." "Rin, what has happened to you?"

"I'm pregnant." "I see, it would seem that when I spilled in you, I over did it." "Are you mad?" "No, after all, it is mine, and I am quite happy."

The youki embraced Rins stomach and kissed the centre of it.

"Oh my lord, I thought you would be mad." "Never, why would you think that?" "Well we said we were going to wait until we got married, now we have to sooner." "Uhh, is that not a good thing?" "Oh, I guess it is." "Yes well, you need to sleep."

Lord Sesshomaru put Rin on the futon and pulled the blankets over her.

"Sleep, you need it." " T-hat's I-m not…. *sigh*"

With that, Rin was out cold. Sesshomaru smiled and laid next to her on the futon. He then nuzzled up and fell into slumber too.

The next day was a normal day. Rin helped Miss Kaede out in the fields why Sesshomaru would sit under a tree in the shade and waited for her.

Kagome had not seen Rin yet because she was so busy helping Jinenji . When she saw Rin's bump, she was shocked!

"Rin, is that you?" "Yes, Lady Kagome are you surprised I am pregnant?"

"Well, more like speechless actually. I didn't even know you and Sesshomaru were- together in that way." Kagome blushed at the thought of mentioning it, seeing as Tuskinu was right there holding her hand. "Well, most people didn't." "Hey! Kagome!"

Everyone looked up, it was Shippo! He returned from his fox exams! By the look of it, he grew half an inch.

"Hi Shippo, how was your exams?" Kagome said, catching the demon fox.

"Great, I was promoted once again, I rule!" "Hey you're the twerp my dad talks about." Tuskinu said, playing with Shippo's puffy tail. "Hey I am older than you!" "Ah, but you are much smaller and punier than I." "Why you!"

"Ha-ha, momma his reactions to being teased are hilarious. Ha-ha, puny little fluff! Ha!" "Tuskinu, stop your teasing." "Tsk, fine, he's too easy anyway." Tuskinu smirked, creating a mirror of her dad. That really scared Shippo, he could see Inuyasha in her straight through.

"Well Rin, I must be off, Inuyasha is waiting for me. Come along Tuskinu."

"Right, come on shrimp lets move if you want grub." "Hey! I am older! You can't talk to me like that!" "As long as your still only 5 inches off the ground I don't have to listen to you." "You little brat! Your just like your father!" "I'm the brat? Take a look in the mirror small fry." "Grr I'll pulverize you!" "In your dreams…" "Grr!"

Rin laughed and continued to help Miss Kaede with the chores. She thought about her upcoming nuptials with Sesshomaru all day. ' Finally, I get to live with him forever.' She thought, smiling joyfully. As the sun set on the small village, Rin thought about the future of her unborn child; and - the future for her and Sesshomaru.


	14. Two Hear Beats! Forever Together!

(LOOK! AN UPDATE! ENJOY!)

Chapter 14!

Two Heart Beats!

Forever Together!

Over 2 moths have passed, Rin's bump was huge at this point. Kaede was worried that she was this big at just two months. So the old miko decided to consult a physician from the village next over. This doctor was not like any other, being a medical trained doctor was his cover up. This doctor was actually a monk. He had spiritual powers, powers that could eliminate and find demons. Sesshomaru did not approve of this idea.

"Old women, I really do not want some monk poking around near my unborn pup, is there a normal doctor around we could consult instead?" "Sesshomaru, I consulted this doctor because of your pup. This infant she is carrying is not just human, we need someone who deals with demon blood.

Are you not concerned Rin is this large at only 2 months along?"

The youki sighed and sat on the futon next to his sleeping fiancée. he was worried too. Usually at 2 months the bump would not be this large. He scratched his head and sighed in defeat. "Fine, but he better not try to hurt her." Kaede nodded and continued to put cloths away, as the youki drifted into slumber next to Rin.

The very next day….

As Rin was planning her wedding, the spiritual doctor came inside the hut, along with Kaede and Sesshomaru. "Child, this is Doctor Fuki, he has come to investigate your abnormal growth." Rin blinked in confusion, but accepted and answered. "Yes, of course." "You have nothing to worry, I am here to help." said the doctor with what seemed to be a fake smile.

Outside…

Sesshomaru stood by while the doctor drew a seal around the quite comfortable Rin. He then brought out a stethoscope with a sacred sutra attached to it. He placed the instrument on Rin's stomach and listened carefully. The sacred sutra split in two. The doctor/monk nodded and wrote on a piece of paper and huffed quietly while making the notes. "Very interesting indeed." "What is it monk?" Sesshomaru asked, kneeling beside the powerful human. The doctor/monk smiled and stood up, along with Sesshomaru standing up beside him.

"You two have some expenses up ahead of you." said the monk with a grin. Sesshomaru barked and the humans comment and asked again. "I wont ask again, what is it!?" the doctor/monk gulped in fear, when it came to Rin, one should not mess with the youki.

"Your fiancée is not carrying one pup, she is in fact carrying two." "Hmm?" "It's twins, congratulations to the both of you." said the monk, keeping his distance from Sesshomaru. Rin couldn't believe it! Two, Two children?! She was thrilled! "Wow! Lord Sesshomaru isn't it wonderful?! We will have two! That is like killing two birds with one stone!" "Yes, it would seem so."

With that, Sesshomaru walked away from the hut to think. He had no idea how much responsibility he had to face, so many expenses. Of course, money was no object, as he headed to his mothers temple. Along with Jaken behind him, seeing as the little imp sensed him leaving. "My lord! Where are we going?!"

"My mothers temple, I need money." "No kidding, two pups, that's going to be a pain no doubt!" Sesshomaru glared at the imp and smacked him up side the head! "OWWWW! MASTER-" before Jaken realised it, his Master was already a mile ahead. "Wait! My lord! Do not leave me behind once again!"

Temple…

"You need how much?!" "Mother, I need it, I am having two pups and I am getting married to Rin very soon. Will you not provide for your only son?"

Sesshomaru said with a glare. "My boy, that's blackmail! " He smiled then spoke again. "So what if it is?" the old youki sighed, no matter what, she loved her pup. The old woman went over to her gold cupboard and gave him 100 pounds of gold, which is at least worth 5.5 million yen in our time. She packed it on Ah-Un and spoke. "Do not go wasting it all in one day." the old youki complained. He nodded and took his leave, along with Jaken trailing behind him. The old youki sighed. 'I am going to regret this.' she thought, sitting upon her throne.

Meanwhile, back at the village…

Rin was panicking, she thought her master and lover had left her behind once again. 'What about all we have been through? Did he decide to break his promise?' while all of these negative thoughts roamed about in her mind, Sesshomaru returned. Furious, she approached him. "My lord! Why did you leave like that?!" Sesshomaru grunted and showed her the gold. "Since we are going to have our hands full, I thought we might need this." "Oh, my lord- that is a lot of money!" "So what if it is? We will need it." "Wh-where on earth did you find it?!" "I have my resources. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to make carpenters build a place for us against their will." (lol)

"Wait!" the miko shouted, clutching Sesshomaru's fur. He sighed in annoyance and replied. "What? I need to go." "I know, I just wanted to say thank you." the youki smirked and kissed Rin's forehead. "You need not thank me, were are going to be married soon. The sooner we start the mating ritual the better." "Hmm, what is that?" "I am sure Inuyasha and Kagome have done it, they will explain. Farewell, mother of my children."

With that, Sesshomaru left in a huff, to build his temple and home for him and his future wife. Confused, Rin went to see Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha and Kagome's House…

"So, I see the big lug told you about the mating ritual huh?" Inuyasha said, sitting next to Kagome. Rin nodded and answered. "Yes, I want to know what it is." Kagome and Inuyasha looked at one another and sighed. Inuyasha then decided to explain, seeing as he knew about it more than Kagome did. "This process is very complicated. Seeing as you and Sesshomaru already are connected souls, the first part is already done."

"Connected souls?" Rin said, utterly confused. Inuyasha sipped tea that

Kagome made and spoke once again. "Yes, when you are in trouble, Sesshomaru always senses that, you sense when ever he is in trouble as well. With this ritual you two will be bonded together body, soul, and mind. You will have marks from one another on where ever you choose, that will make the bond permanent." "So, what does this mean?" Kagome explained the rest.

"It means dear that if you die, he will die soon after, and vice versa. Also, with this bond, you will not age for a very long time, a very long time."

Rin gasped! "Wait, does this mean- I get to live with him for as long as I live?!"

Inuyasha and Kagome both smiled and answered at the same time "Yes."

"Wow!" Rin had never been so thrilled! She finally got her wish, she was going to be able to be with Sesshomaru for decades, and maybe- all eternity. That was all Rin ever wanted, and that was all Sesshomaru ever wanted too; to be with his Rin forever.


	15. Eternity Awaits You!

Chapter 15!

Eternity Awaits you!

Rin was never so excited in her life! Speaking of life, it was never going to end! She was at that perfect age too. She was now 19 and full of life! Seeing as she was never going to age, who knows how many children she and Sesshomaru would have!

She had to slow down on those thoughts though, after all, it's not like they wouldn't have any time to think that topic over.

Aside from being 3 month pregnant and planning her wedding, she was kind of bored at times. She missed swinging Sangotsu around, doing that usually passed the time when she was bored. She also sometimes feared the thought of being ballooned up on her wedding day. Swollen ankles and a bad back wouldn't be a really romantic evening after wards. Rin wasn't going to let those thoughts ruin her day! It was almost a week before her wedding and the village was ecstatic!

"A little to the left." "Uh like this?" "No, a little more." There was Rin directing the lecherous monk we all know to hang up decorations. It was going to be a small wedding, seeing as the couple decided to save most of their money for the children they were about to have. "How is this?"

"Oh that's perfect!" "I hope so, my back is killing me!" Rin laughed and made a rather snide comment, she was hanging around with her future husband too much as it would seem. "Well maybe your getting old Master Miroku." the monk grunted softly but let out a sarcastic chuckle. "Ha-ha, maybe."

Rin smiled and cracked her back in agony. She then let out a sigh of boredom and sat on a wooden chair, yawning quietly to herself. The monk came down and sat beside Rin. "What seems to be troubling you?"

Rin sighed, then answered. "I am bored, there is nothing for a pregnant women to do around here. I am too in pain to do chores, I am too in pain to swing Sangotsu around, and I cant even hang simple decorations without my back throwing out." Miroku smiled and pointed to his awkwardly shy four year old son Mihow. He had his mothers face, but he carried Miroku's features. Such as his ears, and nose. The child was very shy around most people and only spoke to his siblings and parents. He was like his mother in a lot of ways. He was out going, but shy and quiet mostly.

"Why don't you take Mihow to the market? He has been dying to go, but I have been really busy lately with the twins. I am sure he wouldn't mind your company, seeing as you are going to be a mother yourself."

Rin nodded, she wouldn't mind getting some experience in before the real deal with her own children. Plus, she knew Sesshomaru was watching in the distance, so she wanted to show him that she could take care of his pups. "I'd be delighted."

"Great, Mihow my boy." "Yes father?" the boy answered, awkwardly walking over to his fathers side. Miroku smiled and pointed to Rin. "This is that nice lady I was talking to you about. I know you wanted to go to the market this week, Rin wants to take you." the boys face lit up in happiness.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, she would be happy to." the boy looked up at Rin with the biggest and cutest smile she had ever seen. Rin smiled and knelt down to the boys level. "Were going to have lots of fun ok?" she said with a smile, followed by a wink. The boy nodded and took her hand. "Yeah! Lets go! I wanna get something pretty for Momma." Rin smiled then willingly went with the boy to the market place. She was loving the idea of little ones already.

Down by the market place, Rin sensed Sesshomaru's presence, but ignored and let him watch her skills with children. "Okay Mihow, what does your mother like?" Mihow pondered his thoughts… "Hmmm, oh! I know! She likes pretty things. She likes colourful pretty things." "Okay, lets find something colourful and pretty." after fifteen minutes, they found something beautiful beyond compare.

A stunning gold and purple scarf, followed by a orange centre. The scarf was hand made, Mihow wanted it. "Wow! Momma would love that!" Rin smiled and paid for the scarf with her allowance Sesshomaru gave her. Rin was a caring selfless woman, she was going to be a perfect mother. "Lets go, I want to give it to her right away!" "Okay okay, slow down, the man still has to wrap it." "Here ya are, enjoy." "Oh wow! Lets go!" "Ha-ha, I'm coming."

Rins boredom faded, as she spent time with Mihow and the rest of the group all day long. She couldn't wait for a family to have of her own.

Later that night at the hut, Rins usual evening back pain emerged, as she tossed and turned on the futon. Kaede awoke from her slumber and put some extra pillows under Rins back. "Ye back really ailing you child?"

"Yes, I am carrying two beings after all." "Yes, twins can be hard I heard. Try to relax, tomorrow is another day."

"Yes Miss Kaede." the old miko smiled and went on her own futon, drifting back into slumber. Rin smiled, as she felt her youki on the edge of the futon. "Lord Sesshomaru, I missed you all day, where did you disappear to?" she joked, knowing that the youki was well aware of her skills being able to sense him.

"You do not have to call me that anymore." Sesshomaru said, embracing Rins belly into his arms, as if he was already cradling the un born pups. He rested his forehead on her chest, hearing the soothing beat of his mikos heart. "What should I call you then?" she said, confused. He smiled and whispered in his womens ear. "Call me your love, I would love to hear it every day , for the rest of eternity." Rin blushed, she was still shy from such affections, even if she wasn't a virgin anymore.

"Ok, my love." she said, blushing horrendously. Sesshomaru laughed softly under his breath. " I cannot wait until our pups are out, I miss your warmth."

She missed his warmth too, it had been over 4 months since they made love, and they were both getting ansey. "I-, I miss you as well." she said, still flustered at her youki's comment. She cuddled up closely to the youki and sighed. She rested her forehead on his shoulder, having her face deep in his ball of fur.

"Mmm." she sighed, breathing in his smell. The youki smirked and laid down on the futon, taking the mother of his pups with him. "My love, what are you doing?" "You need rest, sleep." she smiled. "I cannot wait to spent the rest of my living days with you.' she said, cuddling up. The youki smiled and pulled her close. " I share your impatience my love, I share it well. Now, sleep." Rin nodded and let her exhaustion take over her, as she drifted into slumber, with Sesshomaru drifting off right behind her. As their wedding approached , Eternity awaited them both. They could not wait to be together, and they could not wait for the birth of their two children, which un beknwnset to Sesshomaru, would be his pride and joy.


	16. The Wedding!

Chapter 16!

The Wedding!

(I really tried to make this chapter as magical as possible! Feed back please! Pretty please? :P)

It was 24 hours before the wedding, Rin was twice as big as the week before. 'These twins, there gonna be the death of me' she thought, as Sango sewed the bottom of her wedding dress. The gown was beautiful beyond compare, the gown was a white and purple Kimono, with beautiful lilly's tracked around the bottom of the dress. The vaill itself was obviously a train, full of flowers and vines freshly picked from the oak tree Sesshomaru always sat under. Her obi-dome around her waist was gold, seeing as she was carrying Sesshomaru's gold; his legacy.

"Look at me, I am a watermellon in a dress." Rin said with a sigh. "Nonesense child, ye look beautiful." Kaede said, holding up a large mirror she had got from Sesshomaru. "I guess you are right, I am just sad that our honeymoon wil not be tradional." Rin sighed, caressing her bump. "As much as I love them, I want them out already! Ha-ha, listen to me, I am being selfish. "

"No, you are stressed. I know how it felt when I was pregnant with the twins, I just wanted them out already too." Sango said smiling, acidentaly poking Rin with the pin. "Oww!" "Oh! I'm sorry!"

Said Sango, checking to see if Rin was ok. Rin giggled and replied. "Its ok, no harm done. I wonder how Sesshomaru is doing right now." "Ha-ha, I bet he is as anxious as you are." Sango said with a smile.

Meanwhile, back at Sesshomaru's new palace.

"Fool! If you poke me again I'll kill you!" "Ah! Yes I am sorry!"

There was a tailer Sesshomaru was holding againset his will to sew his Kimono, his was fantastic as well. The Kimono he was wearing was a tradional Japanese wedding Kimono, accept there was moons plastered all over the material. There were half moons near the arms and legs, and a full moon on his obi-dome. He sighed in impatience, as the tailer sewed the ends of the sleeves. Just then, Jaken came into the room, with the tradional wedding hat he was suppose to wear. " My lord, you look spactacular!" "Jaken, keep that ugly thing away from me." "Oh, but my lord- Rin is wearing hers. Would it not be nice if you wore it with her so she would not feel left out?"

"Jaken do you seriously want me to kill you right now?!" Sesshomaru threatened, glaring at Jaken. "No my lord! I was just thinking of Rin well being!" Sesshomaru sighed, for once the little s**t was right.

"Fine, old man, I want you to custamize that ugly thing to what I wish to be on it." the tailer nodded in fear, as Jaken handed the hat to the old man.

10 hours later…..

The wedding was pushing close, as everyone quickly prepared the forest, which was where the wedding was being held. Sesshomaru arrived where the men were standing, about a mile in the forest where the arch was. The set up was spectacular. The chairs were all hand made and wooden, with vines wrapped around them. The arch itself was beautiful as well, with roses and vines. Sesshomaru stood there with Inuyasha and Miroku. They quietly talked amongst themselves.

"Well, I must say, you clean up good Sesshomaru." Miroku siad with a grin.

"Yeah, the furry hat is a nice touch." Inuyasha said, flicking the ball of fluff on the end of Sesshomarus "custamaized" hat. "Shut up, or I'll kill you both."

Just then a lage dog demon appeared.

"Wah!" Miroku bellowed, cowering in fear. The demon youki smiled and poofed into smoke, there stood Sesshomaru's mother. "Did I say I invited you mother?" Sesshomaru said, glaring at his mother. The dog demon smiled. "Just wanted to see my little pup get married! It's been 100 years Sesshomaru, it's time you took a wife!" "I don't need you here-" "Well, you're the other woman?" Inuyasha said, droping in on the conversation.

"Oh? You must be Inuyasha, I heard a great deal about you." "Yeah, arent you just thrilled about this day?" Inuyasha said, finally being able to tease his older brother. "Yes, lets hope I have lots of grand children, right Sesshomaru?" "Heh you will not-" "Hey old women, did Sesshomaru not tell you the good news?" the female demon youki glared at Inuyasha. "I do not apreciate you calling me that." she said, still glaring at the hanyou.

"Sesshomaru must of told you Rin is pregnant, but did he tell you the other part of the good news?" Inuyasha said. At this point, the hanyou was really pushing it. "Little brother, I will destroy you…" "What is he talking about Sesshomaru?" the female youki asked, staring at Sesshomaru in confusion.

"Rin and I are doing the mate ritual, so she will not age for a long time. Which means, she can get pregnant as many times as possible." furious, the youki demon hit Sesshomaru up side the head. "Idiot! Do you have any idea how dangerous it is doing the mating ritual with a mere human?!"

"Mother, Inuyasha and Kagome did it together, Kagome is still the same as she was, so do not fear." the female youki was now fuming, as she hit Sesshomaru again! "Of course she is, because Inuyasha is only a half demon!" "Tell me Miss, what are the risks of doing the ritual with a human?" Miroku asked, adjusting his Kimono. The female youki cleared her thought and explained. "There are many risk factors, mostly with full fledged demons like Sesshomaru and myself. The most risk factor that happens most often is acidental transformation of DNA."

"Accidental Transformation?" the monk asked in confusion. "Yes, when a full fledged does this with a mere human, he trasfers parts of his DNA to he/she's blood stream. If it is a good amount of DNA, it will be pumped into the mortals heart, changing them into a half demon like that of Inuyasha here." "Is that possible?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes, one does not necessarily have to be born a demon to become one." "Yes, onigumo was human and he became one by an abundunce of demons banding together to creat Naraku." Miroku said, jogging Inuyasha's memory. "Oh yeah, must of slipped my mind."

Before the group knew it, the wedding had begun. Master Jaken came down the aisle tripping over vines and flowers. "Master! It has begun!"

The female youki patted her sons back. "Well my son, I hope you head my advice. If you'll exuse me, I'm going to watch you get married."

After giving a nuggie and receiving a death glare from her son, the youki sat down in one of the chairs. Sesshomaru didn't care about anyone but Rin. He could not wait to see her in her wedding dress. He eagerly awaited for her presecnce. There came Rin on a horse, which was a Japaneese tradition.

She staggered of the steed with Kaede's help, seeing as she was 4 months pregnant.

Sesshomaru didn't care, she was beautiful to him. He smiled as she came down the aise and eventuallt by his side. As the priest blabbed on about details and such, the couple whispered secretly… "Today we witness the bonding of Sesshomaru and Rin, a beautiful couple at that….."

"You are beautiful.." Rin blushed and covered her red face with the vail.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" He smiled and held her hand. " I want you by my side forever, no on else but you will see this smile ever again." she clutched his hand and waited for her and Sesshomarus cue, which was a half an hour later. "Now Rin, do you have any vows prepared?" Rin nodded and rolled up her sleve to show Japanese symbols written in ink on her arm. Everyone gasped. "Umm, I ran out of paper." The crowed laughed and let her go on.

" Lord Sesshomaru, where can I begin? You have done so much for me that no one else would do. You have been my idol, my oppa, and my lover. As your future wife, I promise to take care of you , love you, and bare as many children as you please. I did anything for you as a child, I will do the same as your wife." Sesshomaru smiled and held Rins hand. "You are my everything, my reason to live. As for the people watching, you will never see this smile again. If you try to even metion it , or talk about this day, or this outfit, I will kill you all." Sesshomaru turned to Rin and kept talking

"As for you my precious Rin, I cannot wait to spend eternity with you."

The preist smiled and said.. "The rings please." Inuyasha huffed and passed both rings to the priest. Rins had a red jewel in the middle, Sesshomaru was the same; accept the gem was larger. The priest turned to Rin and spoke.

"Rin, do you take Sesshomaru as your husband? In sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Rin smiled and replied. "I sure do." the priest turned to Sesshomaru and asked the same thing. "Lord Sesshomaru, do YOU take Rin to be your wife? In sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Sesshomaru nodded and replied. "If I didn't, this Sesshomaru wouldn't be here."

The priest nodded and turned to Rin once again. "Rin place the Ring on Sesshomarus finger and repeat after me." Rin nodded and put the huge ring on Sessshomarus finger. "With this Ring I Thee Wed." Rin smiled and said

"With this Ring I Thee Wed." The priest turned to Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru, repeat after me." Sesshomaru glared at the pries but proceeded, as he slipped the small ring on Rins dainty finger. "With this Ring, I Thee Wed." Sesshomaru groaned in annoyance and replied "With this Ring, I Thee Wed."

The priest smilled and declared their marriage. "The couple has declared their matrimony! They have exchanged vows and Rings; I know prenounce them man and wife. Lord Sesshomaru, you may kiss your bride."

Sesshomaru looked at Rin while removing the vail. "Finally, you are mine." the youki and miko kissed, while flowers and vines were thrown into the air! It was a magical celebration! Rin was never more happier than she was at that moment. Theyre lives togther as one, had finally begun!


	17. Home Sweet Home!

Chapter 17!

Home Sweet Home!

As the reception was coming to an end, Rin was packing up her belongings.

"Well, that's the last of it." said Rin, tying the last parcel to A-Un. This creature had done so much for her in the past, she wanted to make it up to him somehow. Kaede came out with another gift. "Miss Kaede, what's this?" "Consider it a wedding gift for Ye." Rin smiled, she loved her like a grandma. She hugged the old women with tears in her eyes. "Thank-you Miss Kaede, for everything." the old miko smiled. "It was no trouble at all. It was as if Ye were my own." Rin smiled and pulled away, wipping tears from her face. "Well, I better go." "Yes, Ye must go start her life. Let me help you."

Kaede gave a helping hand for Rin to get on Ah-Un. Rin smiled and hugged the creature. Lady Kaede smiled and gave Rin another parsel.

"What is this for?" "It is for Ah-Un, he deserves it." the old miko said, patting both heads. "Oh, thank you." Kaede smiled. "Do you know where he is taking Ye?" Rin chuckled and readjusted her back. "He said that the new masion was built." "Ah, well Ye must hurry, Lord Sesshomaru seems to be inpatient." Rin smiled. "Yes, it would seem so." Lady Kaede smiled and stepped away as Ah-Un floated slightly above the ground. "You'll visit us right?!" Rin looked at all her friends crowding around Lady Kaede. Miroku, Sango, Tuskinu, Inuyasha, Kagome, and her master Kohaku. "Of course! I love you all!" As Sesshomaru started walking, Ah-Un followed suit, carrying Jaken and Rin.

5 miles later…

"Master Jaken, do you have any idea where this place is?" "Of course I do! After all, Sesshomaru built it himself, along with the help of carpenders."

"Is it far? I am feeling quite sore." Jaken sighed. "Oh, are the pups giving you a hard time?" "Yes, my back is not well." Jaken chuckled. "How inconvinet, and on your weeding night too." Furious, Rin beat Jaken over the head! "DO NOT MESS WITH A PREGNANT WOMEN JAKEN!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH! I'M SORRY!" Sesshomaru chuckled quietly bellow, as he lead the group to the new property.

Over an hour later…

"Zzzz…" "Rin, wake up." Jaken said, shaking the women softly awake. "Huh? Are we there?" "Look down for yourself!" Rin blinked and whipped the sleep out of her eyes. The mansion was spactacular! The wood on the outside was red, followed by amazing arcetectural beams, which seemed to be carvings of GIANT Dog Demons. Rin couldn't belive the sights of her new home!

Ah-Un landed safely on the ground. Sesshomaru came over and helped Rin off of the creature and helped her back on her feet. "Well? Is it sutible?" Rin was still speachless, as her mouth was wide open and her eyes were still focused on the Mansion. Sesshomaru smirked and looked at Jaken. "Jaken, take Ah-Uh, to the barn, put his treat from Lady Kaede in his troff."

"Uhh- Yes My Lord." "When you are finished, get the maids to send Rins human food to the main bedroom." "Uhh, yes, of course." while Jaken went to do erands, Sesshomaru finally let out a smile. He swore no one but Rin would see it. "I suppose you like what I built for you?" Finally answering, Rin smiled. "Uhh yes, its spactacular!" "Lets go inside then, its getting cold. I don't want you to get sick on our night together." "Uhh, right."

Later inside…

"Wow! It's amazing!" the inside structre was even more amazing! To her left, was a parlour room setting with couches and chairs made from satin, along with a Futon made from silk, which was sitting otside on a veranda sort of thing. To her right, seemed to be the eating area. A dinning table with over 20 chairs, followed by a small bar. In front of her was a giant stair case. The stair case was even far more grand than of Titanic, as the structure was designed with complex art full of detail which astounded her!

"This took you only 2 months?" Sesshomaru smiled and replied. "It was already here, but abandoned. I just re furnished it and brought it back to life." the youki confessed, as he helped Rin up the stairs. Once they got to the top, Rin looked at her surroundings again, beautiful of course; and huge!

The hallway behind her lead to the guest balcony guest rooms, and guest hot springs. Forward, was the main balcony, main bedroom, and the main hot springs. Sesshomaru took Rins hand and lead her to the main bedroom, amazing again of course. The bed itself was king size, full of roses and the closet was 10 times the store space she had at Lady Kaede's.

"I see your belongings and food is already here. Come,sit down and eat your human food. I will go and hunt for my own. I will return."

Sesshomaru kissed his new wife and jumped out the window! She ran to the balcony to find him in his true form, she wasent afrain anymore, as she reached her arms out for his true embrace. The demon dog Sesshomaru lowerd his head and licked Rin in the face. She giggled and clutched his fur.

"I love you." she utterd, embedding her face in his fur. Sesshomar groweled softly and wagged his tail, as if he was saying it back. He then ran off to find his own replenisment. Rin smiled and sat at the small table in the corner of the room, awaiting her new husband's return.

After soaking her tired back in the hot springs, she was ready for bed. She put on her usual night gown and Kimono over top. She sat on the ground and opened a present from Kagome. Wah! It was a Night gown! It was NOT the kind your grandma wears! The nightgown was short and skimpy, it had black and red laces, barley covering any of the ananomy parts!

'Kagome!' she said furiously in her head. Ashe she put it back in the box, stuffing it away in the closet. "That Kagome, she is dead when I see her."

Just then Sesshomaru returned, he seemed satifyied. "Evening my wife, did you eat?" Rin smiled and hugged Sesshomaru. "Yes I did." during the embrace, the boys decided to say hello to daddy, as they thumed in her belly.

"Oh! Ah-ha, sorry." Sesshomaru smiled and embraced the baby bump. "They recodnize my voice now." Rin smiled and blushed. "They sure do."

Sesshomaru smiled again, lifting his wife into bed, climbing on top of Rin carefully. "Sesshomaru! What do you think you are doing?!" "What does it look like I am doing?" Sesshomaru said with a smirk, undoing her Kimono.

"Sesshomaru! I can't.." Sesshomaru smiled and niped her ear. "Why not?"

"I- am a watermellon, I am fat and my ankles are swalen." Sesshomaru kept niping at Rins ear. "I don't care." he said, looking at her. Rin blushed. Sesshomaru then kissed her forehead and replied once more, while undoing the buttons of her nightgown. "I don't care what you look like, I want this night to be tradional and important,just as every wedding night should be."

"Sesshomaru…." The youki smiled and kissed Rin with emense passion. Rin had never been more happy, now that Sesshomaru was finally hers. After the love making they cuddled up. Rin turned off the lamp and cuddled up again to her new husband. "Mnm… I love you Sesshomaru." she uttered. Sesshomaru sighed and replied back. "I love you too." and so, the newleyweds fell into slumber- together.


	18. Sesshomaru's Private Room!

Chapter 18!

Rin explores the palace!

Sesshomaru's Private Room!

The next morning… Rin woke up with terrible back pain as usual. She cracked her back in agony and sat up. Her husband was no where to be found. She rolled out of bed and put her cloths back on, as she tied up her Kimono. There was a note by ther bathroom door. She looked at the piece of paper and sighed.

Rin,

I'll be out for awhile, I'll be back tomorrow night, as I have important errands. Please, get the maids to make you some food, I will return.

Your Husband, Sesshomaru.

Rin rolled her eyes in disappointment. She knew Sesshomaru liked to wonder, even when she was a child back then…..

" Master Jaken, stay here and watch Rin." "Wh-My lord! Where are you going?!" "It is none of your concern." She remembered her lord not saying much, and he was gone for days. "My lord, will you be back?" "I will return, stay here with Jaken." "Uhh, yes my lord…"

Now he was doing it when they were married. She sighed, as she knew it couldn't be helped. She opened the doors of the Master Bedroom and walked around the palace. It was quiet, too quiet for her taste. She was then approached by a maid. "Oh, Miss Rin, you are awake." "Oh, hello." "Come Miss, you must be hungry." "Well, I am a little bit."

Later…

Rin couldn't belive the size of the dinning room, as she munched on her egg, it was huge! After she felt satisfied, she went outside on the beautiful veranda. She wanted a perfect home with the youki, but this one was not envisioned in her mind. She had no idea how wealthy Sesshomaru's family was. She sighed and sat on the porch swing, staring up at the sky. 'It's going to be a long day.' she thought, sighing under her breath.

2 days later….

It was the beginning of July and Rin was now 5 ½ months pregnant. Her back pain was excruciating now. Sesshomaru did all he could to aid her. He comforted her as she cuddled up in bed in utter agony.

"I apologize Sesshomaru." The youki just smiled and pulled Rin closer.

"In sickness and in health, remember?" Rin nodded and cuddled up to Sesshomaru's fur, eventually passing out. The silver haried youki hated seeing his precious Rin in pain. He sighed and fell into slumber as well.

The next day…

Rin woke up once again, alone. Sesshomaru's wondering habbits were starting to irritate her, as she got dressed and explored the palace once again. She explored the dinning room, the parlour room, and the kitchen. She then came across another hallway. 'Where does this one lead?' she wondered, as she cracked her back in agony. Just then, Master Jaken approached her.

"Rin! There you are! Where is Lord Sesshomaru?!" "I don't know Master Jaken, I have not seen him since last night." "Oh! He is wondering again! How inconvinent!" "Master Jaken, where does this hallway lead?" Master Jaken sighed under his breath. "It is Sesshomaru's private wing, no one but him can enter there, not even you. Now come on! You must help me with these errands!" "Oh, right."

With that Rin walked away, smilling. 'I will come back tonight.' she thought, joing the imp demon.

Later that night…

Rin got out of bed, all was quiet. She smiled and grabbed a lamp from the closet. She turned it on and headed back down to that same hallway. She gulped at its darkness. Every night lamp was lit in the mansion, accept in this hallway. Se gulped in fear again, heading inside it. As she walked through, there seemed to be old portraits of Sesshomaru's ancestors, it gave her the creeps.

As she kept going, she saw a room ahead of her, the light was on. She pushed open the large door, to find a large parlour room. Ahead of her was a fire place, on the right was a desk full pf papers and scrolls. Lastly on the left, was something that astounded her. It was Sesshomaru's Family Tree!

It was huge, full of names, spieceis of demon, and what not. She couldn't believe her eyes! She looked away and went over to the desk to hold herself up from the sight she just saw. She then opened her eyes and looked through the documents. They seemed to be studies of the mating ritual between demons and humans. There were experiments, horror stories, and more experiments. 'What could he be after?' she wondered, sifting through the papers. Just then, she heard someone coming, she froze in fear; not knoing what to do. "Jaken is that you? I told YOU NOT TO COME INTO MY STUDY-Oh, Rin."

"Husband, what are all these papers?" Sesshomaru smiled and stood next to her. "Their research. I wanted to see if my mother was right about the mating ritual between Full Demon and Human, of course, she was right."

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru sighed. "If we do the ritual, you may accedentaly become a half demon." "What?!" "Yes, it is a false hope, I don't think we can do it." "My Lord.. I don't care! I will do what ever it takes to be with you!" "Rin…" "It will happen, just you wait and see." "Rin…"

Sesshomaru sighed then spoke again. "When do you wish to do this?"

"After the boys are born." "That soon? Rin, you are out of your head." Rin clutched Sesshomaru. "So what if I am? I was not ment to be normal, so please do the ritual with me, I want to be with you forever…" Sesshomaru smiled again, and pulled Rin closer. " Rin, are you sure?" "Yes, I want this."

"Heh, very well then." as the couple stood in embrace, the warmth got to them. "Sesshomaru? Can we go up stairs now?" Sesshomaru smiled. "You read my mind, my precious Rin."

So, the couple made love all night. Rin decided there and then that no matter what, she was going to do the ritual. She wanted to be Sesshomaru's, and nobody could tell her different. As for Sesshomaru, he couldn't wait to finally claim Rin as his own.


	19. Full Term!

Chapter 19!

Full Term!

Rin was now almost full term, as she was 8 ½ months pregnant. The pain was now horribly unbearable! She could not wait until the twins were out! As she laid on the futon in the parlour room. "My, I can't do anything around here." Rin said, frustrated at her imboility. Jaken sighed and replied. "Rin, you have to relax, it is almost time you know." Rin rolled her eyes in anyone. "I know but I hate not being able to get around. This frustrates me so." she sighed then spoke again. "Has Sesshomaru returned yet?" Jaken sighed and put the staff to his forehead. "No, he has not." "Oh I see, how disappointing."

Later that night, Rin tossed and turned, she couldn't sleep a wink. She sighed and just stared up at the celing. 'Hurry my boys.' she thought. She had to say boys, since Sesshomaru's bloodline had been mostly boys. His Family Tree was plastered with male, so the twins had to be both boys; so her and Sesshomaru both agreed they were.

She folded her arms behind her head and kept staring into space. Her back pain increased, then became more painful then usual. "Uhh- oww!" she folded the blankets back, to find the bed wet. 'Water?! Oh no!' she thought, as she struggled out of the bed.

Her water had broken! "Oww! Uhh god! Have to get help!" she staggered out of the master bed room. "Gaa!" she fell to her knees in utter pain and agony. "Help!" the maid Rin liked heard her cries. "Rin, is that you?" "Oh, Miss Bamki, I think I am in labour. Uhh the pain, its' too much for me to handle!" "Oh dear, lets get you to the futon downstairs!"

Once on the futon in the parlour room, her pain increased again, as her first contraction came. "UHHH! GOOD GOD! AHHH!" Rin bucked her head in agony, as her insticts told her to push. A few more maids came to aid her, as well as the live in Mid-wife.

"When did this start?" the mid wife asked, removing Rins undergarments, which were covered in blood. "It started over five minutes ago." "GA! THE PAIN!" Rin belted again, bucking in agony. "Please, get Master Jaken, I need him!" Rin never thought she had to say those words. "Miss Rin-" "Please Miss Bamki, I need him!" "Uhh, of course!"

Soon the imp demon arrived, putting his staff down. "Rin! Are you ok?" "Jaken! Master Jaken!" she took the imp demons tiny little hand and practicly crushed it in her grasp! "Ah! Rin, you will break my hand!"

"It hurts! GAAAAAAAA!" "AHHHHH! RIN!"

Meanwhile, 15 minutes away…. Sesshomaru was heading home… He had his 2 day wander and was ready to come home. He sighed and looked up at the sky. He then smelled the air, his eyes widened at the scent. 'This is Rins blood!' Sesshomaru thought, as he now started bolting it to the mansion. When he got there, he could hear her cries. "Ah!" he stormed through the doors to find his wife in the parlour room, on the futon, in labour! "Rin!" "Uhh, Sesshomar- Akkkk!" Another contraction approached, as she bucked again, and pushed. "Haa-Uhh!"

Rins favourite maid looked under her Kimono. "I see the head!" "Pff, no s*it." the mid wife said, getting ready to cradle the first infants head. "Alright Rin, When the next contraction comes, I want to give me all you got, understand?" the mid wife said, getting on her knees. Rin nodded and replied. "Y-you got it, uhh I think it's coming!" "Ok, get ready then."

Sesshomaru knelt beside his wife, seeing as Jaken passed out from Rins clutch. "What happened to him?" "I think I broke his hand." Sesshomaru smiled and laughed slightly. " My Rin, I love you." "Ha-ha- Ugg!" Rin then took Sesshomaru's hand, as her body entered another contraction! She did as the Mid Wife told her and pushed with all her might, as she bucked her head! "UGHHHH!" "Atta Girl, the head is out, one more push!" she pushed again, with all the stregnth she could! "Wah! Wah!"

"Congratulations! The first one is a boy!" "Wow he's beautiful." "He's perfect." "Yes, just as Lord Sesshomaru predicted! He will have strong demon males to carry on his legacy!" "Jaken, I see you have regained conciousness." Lord Sesshomaru said, slightly annoyed. The mid wife ordered one of the maids to get them to clean up the first infant. "Ok Rin, are you ready for your second child?"

"Yes, I think I feel another contrac-OHHH!" "My lord! Your second son is eagar to greet you!" Jaken said, as he was excited. Rin bucked again and pushed, as her head went down and in between her legs. "UGHHHHHHH!" "Good job Rin, your doing well!" Miss Bamki said.

"Oahu! The pain is unbearable! Someone get me a wood piece before I break my gums!" One of the maids put the wood mouth piece in her mouth, as she pushed again! "MMMMMMMMMPPPPHHHHH!" "My you are strong, the head is out!" the mid wife said, catching it with her hands. Rin smiled and took deep breaths, as she took hold of her Husbands hand once again.

The final contraction approached, as Rin pushed one last time!

"Mmmmmmmffffffffff!" All was quiet, the infant remained still. The mid wife then rubbed its back. Finally, a small cry came. "Wah! Wah! Wah!" "Congratulations! It's a girl!" Master Jaken's eyes widened. "A girl! Oui!" the imp demon passed out from the shock. "She's is amazing." Sesshomaru said. He did not care what gender, as long as they were his.

Once both infants were cleaned and swattled, they were handed to Rin in each arm. Both infants yawned and poked their little demon ears out.

"Wow, they're beautiful." Rin said, playing with their little ears." "What names will you give them?" Miss Bamki asked.

Rin smiled and replied. "We thought they would both be boys, but I think we will keep the names we chose." the mid wife chuckled.

"And what are the names?" Sesshomaru replied. "Inutashi and Resashy."

So, the boy infant's name was Inutashi, ans the girl infant was Resashy. They were beautiful beyond compare, Rin and Sesshomaru could never be more happy.


	20. Family Let The Ritual Begin!

Chapter 20!

Family; Let The Ritual Begin!

Two years later…

"Hey! Inutashi! Get back here this instant! Be a good son and take a bath!"

"Wee!" Rin was exhausted! At just two, the twins could already walk and speak perfectly. They had their fathers brains after all. So many things had happened in two years. Kohaku was married to Aya-Me now, with a son named Koha. Miroku and Sango had five children now in total. Inuyasha and Kagome had three children in total. Ever since the twins were born, the mansion had been quite hectic!

Rin slid across the hallway and caught Inutashi!

"Ha! I got you!" Rin bellowed, as she scooped up her half naked son. "Mama! No fair!" Inutashi replied, as he was caught red handed.

"Come now, your sister took a bath, why won't you?" Inutashi rolled his eyes and folded his arms then replied. "Sis always likes baths because baths are for girls!" "Son, baths are for everyone. Why, even your father takes a bath now and then."

Rin said, taking the child into the bathroom, where the hot spring was. Inutashi huffed and replied. "Oh really? Papa takes baths? Some how I don't believe you Mama." Rin chuckled, then replied, while putting her son in the shallow end of the hot spring. "Sure he does, if he was here right now I bet he would." Inutashi lowered his head, then replied. "Well, I don't want to by myself. Mama, will you come in with me?" "Sure, I could use a soak."

So Rin and her son bathed in the spring, bonding as mother and son. Once they were both clean, they exited and got dressed. The hot spring made Inutashi very sleepy, as he passed out in Rins arms. Rim smiled and threw on her house coat to cover herself, then carried Inutashi to his ajoined room with Resashy. She put the child in his crib and tucked him in. She then exited the room and slid the doors shut.

She sighed, as Sesshomaru was wondering yet again. She sighed again and went into the master bedroom to find- Sesshomaru waiting for her.

'Oh sure.' Rin thought, rolling her eyes. 'Show up for sex, but not for your children.' she thought again, sitting next to him. Rin sighed again, then spoke.

"You were gone for over a month." Rin said, as her voice showed anger. Sesshomaru nodded, then replied. "I know, I'm- sorry." Rin rose to her feet and pulled back the blankets with a reply. "You always say that." Sesshomaru helped, also replying. " I didn't mean to be gone so long. I was- looking into things. I was researching about the ritual." Rin huffed and slid into bed.

"You always say you're researching, but you have never even tried! It's been two years Lord Sesshomaru, I'm 20 now, I'm getting older." Sesshomaru nodded and shed his kimono then slid into bed with Rin, replying.

"I know, I just don't want you to loose your human blood." "I already told you," Rin started, turning off the light. "My life as a human was never normal or perfect." Rin said, finishing her sentence.

"After my parents and brother died, I had no one. I was living in constant fear from the village, they would always beat me, and take crops that I grew, saying that I stole them. When I met you, I was still weak, as you always protected me. If I were to be like Inuyasha, I could protect my family, even when you're not around.

My point is, is that I don't want to be just a human anymore, who you always have to protect. I don't care if you turn me into a half demon, at least I can live with you and not age one bit- ever."

"Rin, what are you exactly trying to say?" Sesshomaru asked, looking over at Rin. Rin smiled and stradled her husband, then replied. "Let's do the ritual right her, right now." Rin replied, smilling. Sesshomaru was shocked, at a loss for words! Rin was right though, if they were going to do this, they had to do it now. Sesshomaru nodded and undid Rin's house coat.

"Listen carefully, after we make love, you have to bite me, and I have to bite you, understand?" Sesshomaru said, looking up at Rin. She nodded then replied. "Yes, I understand."

So the couple made love, so they could start the ritual.


	21. Legends True!, Rin becomes a Hanyou!

Chapter 21!

Legends True!, Rin becomes a Hanyou!

After many climaxes, it was time. Sesshomaru took Rins thai and looked at her, then spoke. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, exposing his fangs.

Rin nodded and replied. "Yes…" Sesshomaru smiled then spoke again.

"Can you really live with me for centuries?" Rin laughed and replied.

"No one else will." she said, biting his shoulder, she could taste his blood when she did it. Sesshomaru nodded and bit her thai. Pain and pleasure moved through their bodies while the marks automatically formed, which looked like tatoos.

'Well this hurts..' 'Relax, it should be over soon' Sesshomaru's eyes widened at Rin, he then spoke. "Did you just read my thoughts?" Rin sat up then replied. "Uhh, I guess I did." Once it was over, Sesshomaru spoke.

"How do you feel? Does your body feel any- different?" Rin blinked and looked at herself. "No, I do feel a little woozy." "I see, I guess it didn't work. Thank goodness for that!" "Sesshomar-" "I really did not want you to turn into a half demon! Now, we can live in peace." Sesshomaru said, totally interrupting Rin. "I'm going to get dressed, then maybe go for a walk." As Sesshomaru left, Rin sighed. 'Your walks usualy take weeks… Please, let this work! Then maybe- I can catch up with my children.'

The next day…..

Rin was behind the mansion training again, while watching her two year olds play by the small pond. Master Jaken was watching them as well, making sure the little hanyou's wouldn't be getting into any mischief. Rin sighed and swung Sangotsu around, not sure of herself what happened last night. 'Is it just a myth? Perhaps all the DNA Legends are not true, perhaps it was all just a lie, a great big fat stupid lie.'

Just then she paused, she looked over to the distance in the west, where a small village was 40 mile away. She smelled the air, it didn't smell right. All she could smell was smoke. It was odd because she couldn't see any.

"Master Jaken, do you smell smoke?" Rin asked. "Yes, the villagers are probably having a bonfire or something of that manour." Resashy came over and pulled on Rins Kimono. "Mama, I smell something burning, are the maids making something?" Rin understood now, she could smell what they were smelling. She called one of the maids over. "Mis Kasuki, do you smell smoke?" "No ma'am, not at all." Rin eyes widened, it was happening, her body was slowly becoming what her children were.

'Of course,' Rin thought, looking to the distance. 'It's not that it didn't happen, it's a delayed reaction. Sesshomaru's DNA has finally reached my heart, it's pumping through me as I stand her and now.!' As Rin ran off into the distance, she yelled "MASTER JAKEN, WATCH THE TWINS!"

Then she took off, with Sangotsu on her back.

"Master Jaken, where Mama going?" Resashy asked, tugging on the imp demons sleve. "I think she is going to the village, go inside with Miss Bamki, I am going after her! Inutashi, you are 5 minutes older, go inside and watch your sister with Miss Bamki."

"Uhh- Yes Master Jaken." The twins went inside and went into Miss Bamki's care. Jaken ran to the barn, opened it and shouted "A-UN! I NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE!"

Meanwhile…

Rin was dashing towards the village, she was two miles away when she heard screaming and crying. Her ears were starting to hear things no ordinary human could hear. She looked at her finger nails, which were getting longer and pointer. 'Claws, it is truly happening!' She thought, as she headed to the village.

When she got there, she realized the village was on fire. Apparently a forest fire had started five miles away, and had came to that village. She heard villagers screaming for their children, and children screaming for their parents. It was terrible, Rin had to do something! A woman was crying near a hut which seemed to be hers, which was on fire. Rin came to her and spoke.

"Misss, what is wrong?" "My son is in there! He's only six, and his little sister too!" Rin frowned and dove inside to find the two children. It was hot and the smoke was terrible. She followed the childrens screams to a secluded area which was not on fire yet. "Please help us…" the boy screamed, holding his unconscious sister. Rin nodded and tossed both children over her shoulder like it was nothing, and got them out, breaking through the walls of the hut.

Once outside, she brought back the children to their mother.

"Mother! Sakini is not breathing!" As the mother and son cried over the little girl, Rin sighed in dissapointment. ' I tried…' she thought, looking away.

"SAKINI! WAKE UP!" the boy cried, as there was no answer from his sister. The mother cried and turned away, as she knew her daughter was gone. Rin fell to her knees and cried out in her mind. 'Please, if you exist God, show me, do not let this little girl die!' Rin cried into the ground.

About a minute later, she heard a tiny little cough, and then small soft words. "Mama? Brother? *cough*" "SAKINI!" the boy shouted in hapiness, as he bent over his sister. The mother rejoiced, as she held her daughter in her arms, speaking softly too. "Sakini…"

Rin smiled and started to walk away, she then fell to the ground again.

'Ughh, why am I so weak? Smoke inhalation? No it-s' Rins thoughts were cut off as she fell unconscious. Since her and Sesshomaru's souls were connected, he was out there somewhere, feeling her exact same pain and weakness.

1 day away…

'Ahh, why am I so weak?!' Sesshomaru asked himself, as he fell to the ground. He then thought 'No, Rin!' he then struggled to his feet and raced back home!

Later that night…

"My name is Jaken, I am her servant." "It's nice to meet you Jaken."

Rins vision was blurry. She heard voices. She recodnized the mothers, and her two children. She then heard Master Jakens voice and rose from under the covers. "You are a very kind human Miss-" "Call me Sancho- Oh Miss Rin you are awake- Oh my..!" Rin yawned, then replied.

"What is it Miss Sancho?" "Oh Rin," the woman replied, astonished. "You have- ears!"

Rin frowned then replied. "Miss SANCHO!" Rin started, giggling. "We all have ears!" she added. "No Miss Rin, look in the mirror!" Mis Sancho said, pointing to the mirror in the corner of the hut, which belonged to a friend who was letting her and her children stay until her hut was rebuilt.

Rin rose to her feet and looked in the mirror. There she was, with pointy and fluffy ears thank that of Inuyasha's. her claws were fully formed, as well as her tiny little fangs. She even had a tail!

"Rin! The ritual with Lord Sesshomaru, did you-" Jaken started, getting cut off by Rin. "It worked Master Jaken! It truly worked!I thought it was a dream but- it worked! Yahoo!"

Rin was over joyed!

"Rin, what will Lord Sesshomaru think of all this?!"

Jaken said in fear.

Rin knew that was going to be a problem, but it was too late now! Rin didn't care, she wanted this to happen. She could finnaly feel like she belonged, and would truly live with Sesshomaru forever. There was no turning back, ever, and that's exactly the way Rin wanted it to be.


End file.
